Naruto demon warrior of yokai academy
by rougefox666
Summary: after being banished after a mission. Naruto excepts a deal from kyuubi and ends up leaving the element national and ends up in Tokyo japan. Three years later he goes to yokai academy where he make friends and end up on crazy adventure
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO or Rosario + Vampire

Naruto had just completed his mission of bringing the fifth hokage Tsunade Senju back. After the coronation he was called to the council chambers. "Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you're here?" asked the old war hawk Danzo.  
"No Honorable council." replied Naruto respectable.  
"You are here for attacking Saskue during the second exam and putting your team in danger during the invasion when the one tails beast attacked how you plead?"  
"Not guilty." said an angry Naruto.  
"Well let's put it to a vote all those in favor of banishment raise your hand." All the civilian and elders rose their hands. "All those against raise your hand," all the shinobi and the hokage rose there hand. "10 to 8 Naruto Uzumaki you are here by banished and you must leave by tonight." said a smug Danzo. Naruto was shocked but nodded anyways.  
"Wait Naruto I need to talk to you." said Tsunade. After they left Naruto walked into Tsunades office she sat down and said  
"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do but give you these." She pulled out 4 scrolls 2 were jutsus one was marked money and last was a kenjutsu scroll.  
"These belong to your parents take care." Naruto grabbed the scrolls and then threw his headband it on the floor and left. He did not say good bye to anyone and just left for wave.

Three days later Naruto woke up and made his way over the great Naruto Bridge and to Zabuzas grave. When he got there he just blacked out. Where he woke up in a sewer. "What the hell do you want fox?"  
The great fox chuckled and said **"I want to make a deal."****  
**"What is it?" asked Naruto.**  
****" One day I want you to rip off the seal when I tell you to then we will merge together to form a half human half fox hybrid. You will gain my memories and also go to a different dimension when you are ready so you will be free of this worthless world."**  
"You know what deal I have nothing to lose."  
"**Great I also want you to take that sword of Zabuza when you wake up."**  
"OK. "Now I just have to get the sword and get out of here." With that said he grabbed the sword and left towards mist country. Than night he open up his parents scrolls the first was red.

_Hello Naruto if your reading this then That means there was no other choice but to put the kyuubi in you I am sorry for how your life turned out but always remember that I love you and I left you my two signature moves along with all the wind jutsu I know I truly am sorry__  
__love your father Minato Namakaze aka the forth hokage_

Naruto started crying his father was the person that put the nine tails in him. Then Naruto opened up the blue scroll with a whirlpool symbol on it.

_Hello son it's me Kushina Uzumaki I'm sorry if I cannot be there with you but they said it would be a miracle if I survived childbirth. Please know that I will always love you in this scroll is all the Uzumaki clan jutsus and seals also some water type Jutsus__  
__love your Mom Kushina_

_"_I can't believe this. Both my parents left me scrolls with jutsus on it and they loved me. I guess I have to start training tomorrow but right now I need sleep." He went to sleep and all night he got some of Kyuubis memories. The next morning came too soon for Naruto's liking but he did learn one thing. "I can't believe I could use shadow clones to train." Shouted Naruto. He got up and caught some fish from the river before starting a fire. Then put the salmon on the fire. After eating the fish he got up to train. "OK time to start training multi shadow clone jutsu." Then 2000 clones were in the field. "I want 100 of you to read the scrolls then spit off and train in those jutus, Then 1000 of you to do tree walking, and the last of you go to the ocean and do water walking, well I do physical training." That was how it went for three days in those days his chakra control is mid to high chunin. He learned four jutus wind style: decapitation, wind style: air bullets, Water style: water dragon jutus and water style: water bomb jutus. His kenjutus and seals were known up to high gening. When he arrived at the mist he was ambushed by mist solders.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here." Asked the one solider  
I am just passing through and don't want any trouble." said Naruto.  
"So you are not one of those scum bloodline users." said the same man.  
"No but that doesn't mean I don't like them but I'm guessing that means you're going to attack me." Said Naruto. The men said nothing and charged Naruto.  
(Damn I guess I'm in trouble) thought Naruto. "Um can we just talk?" requested Naruto  
"No you like those scum now you die water style: ocean destroying jutus." Out of the water came a huge wave that was going straight at Naruto but he was barely able to doge it by jumping on a tree branch. "That was really close well my turn multi shadow clone jutus." Then 10 Naruto's appeared with kunai's in their hands. "Ok fellows lets kick their asses." Then all the clones charged but stopped when they heard.  
"So the brat can make shadow clones then let's use this hidden mist jutus." Then the area was covered in a thick mist.  
"Man I hate this jutus I wish I had help." As if someone heard him he heard a shout lava style: lava globs. That hit the first three men then Naruto threw a kunai into one of their heads and the last six were killed by three men. Then Naruto turned his head to see a woman with auburn hair, jade green eyes, red lips, a blue battle kimono and d cup breasts.  
"Thanks but who are you?" Asked Naruto with his head tilted  
"I'm Mei Terumi leader of the rebelling and you are?" said Mei  
"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Said a happy Naruto  
"Are you insane taking on ten soldiers by yourself" She said then slapped him behind his head.  
"Well they weren't leaving me much chose and can you teach me fire manipulation and in return I'll help the rebellion." Said Naruto  
"Well what can you offer us?" Asked Mei  
"I am the nine tailed jinchuurikis so you would have that on your side, I also am a fast learner and have legendary stamina." said Naruto. Mei looked at Naruto before saying "I guess I can let you join but you better not become a hindering's." said Mei. With that said his ten shadow clones disappeared as they left to go to the rebellion camp.

When they got there Naruto was lead to a tent he can stay at then Mei looked at him and said "be prepared at five for training got it."  
"Yes Mei sensai." With that Naruto went to bed and got more memories from kyuubi. The next morning got up and went to the training grounds that he saw Mei at.  
"OK today I want you to take a leaf of the tree and pump chakra into it till it turns to ash." Stated Mei. Naruto nodded his head before saying "multi shadow clone jutsu." Then 2000 clones appeared." Ok you heard her 1500 of you take leaves 500 try and turn it into ash, 500 hundred try to cut it in halves, and then last 500 hundred soak it till it disintegrations. The last 500 will work on kunai spinning." Mei looked shocked at the clones before asking" what's with the clones?"  
"Oh everything they learn I learn as long as its chakra based so well there doing that I will work on kenjutsu." Said Naruto. Mei just nodded and decided to leave him to his work. When Naruto pulled out Zabuzas sword. He poured chakra into the sword before it change. It was still the same size as it was before, but now it was black with a red trim, the blade went from a straight edge to a jagged edge. Then he went on to train in kenjutsu that he got from his parents. It took him two weeks to complete the first excursive. Then another three weeks to complete the last part of the exercise. Now he was waiting for the next set of instructions. "Here is three scrolls two with fire jutsu one with water jutsus for you to learn got it." Said Mei.  
"Great I can't wait to get started then!" said Naruto.  
"Ok multi shadow clone jutsu." Then 3000 clones appeared. "Let's get started 1500 hundred of you work on Mei and my parent's scrolls. The last 1500 hundred help me master the rasengan one handed." Said Naruto.

**One month later**

Naruto was able to master half of the jutsu's and do the rasengan one handed. "Hello Naruto we need your help in raiding a factory." Said Mei.  
"Of course Mei what's the plan?" asked Naruto wondering where they were walking to. Two hours later they were hiding in the bushes staring at a huge factory warehouse. "There is about 15 guards on the outside, four on the roof and 50 guards in the inside. Are mission is to get in there and steal their supplies." Said Mei  
"Got it Mei but how are we going to get past the guards?" asked Naruto  
"Well you see it's quite simple you make 200 shadow clones and have them attack from the front. Then well they're distracted, us and the rebels will go inside well everyone is distracted and grab their supply leaving nothing behind not even the building." Finished Mei  
"Got it multi shadow clone jutsu. Alright you guys you know what to do." Whispered Naruto. "Yes" were the clones replied before they all charged towards the warehouse. The guards turned towards the charging clones, before one man shouted" we are under attack!" Every guard got ready for this.  
"Fire style: fire ball jutsu. Wind style: Great wind barrier jutsu." The jusus combined to create a huge wave of fire that was aimed at the guards. "Damn we need to protect this factory Water style: water barrier jutsu!" shouted the guard before all the other guards did the same jutsu. The two collide creating tons steam. Then the one guard started a new jutsu "water style: shark bullets." Then five sharks appeared taking out ten clones. Then one of the clones said "Water style: water bomb jutus". The water on the ground shout up forming a huge ball of water before it hit the crowd of guards taking out three of them. "Don't give them an inch. We need to send word for backup." Said a guard. The five guards said "Water style: ten thousand needles." 50,000 needles came out of the water towards the clones. "Wind style: wind scythe justu." There was a giant air wave that clashed together with the needles which ended up taking casualties on both sides. There were ten clones left and 30 guard left.  
"Well looks like you're almost out of men." Stated the caption.  
"Yeah I got that. Well I guess we should just give up." Stated the Naruto clone. All the clones got on their knees and put their hands behind their hands. "Much better." said the caption

**With Naruto and Mei**

"Wow Naruto did you ever take a break from training?" asked Mei with a questionable look.  
"No why should I have? Asked Naruto  
"Well yeah but we can talk later." Said Mei. The two snuck into the factory through the back door.  
"Place some exploitive tags around the room, well I get all the weapons, medicine and money. Got it Naruto?" inquired Mei  
"Yep let's get this down with." Responded Naruto. 10 minutes later "OK I put everything in scrolls. How are you on explosive?" requested Mei.  
"I put explosive tags at the corners of the room. Then put a tripwire around the room so when someone walks in this place, they will blow it up." Answered Naruto. They then left the way they came in.

**One mile away from the factory**

"Well do you think this will hurt their chances in the war Mei?" asked Naruto  
Mei looked deep in thought before answering "Yes most likely this supplies will help us and cripple their supplies. We need to attack more factories before we go after the Yagura."  
"I agree how many do you think we need to take out before we can launch a full on attack?" questioned Naruto.  
"At least ten more so let's get back so we can start planning." Said Mei  
"Right." Replied Naruto.

**With the Naruto clones**

"We should bring them back to the factory and call for back up." Said the captain. Well looking at the ten clones trying to keep them busy. "Why do you have to call for backup? We promise that we are the only ones around here." Stated Naruto. The guards said nothing. They just picked up the clones and walked to the factory. When they opened the door the whole place exploded killing everyone except for three guards. "We have to tell the Mizukage about this." Replied guard one  
"Do we have to?" said guards two and three.  
"Yes." Was there only reply

**Two months later**

"Today is the day we end this war. We have neutralizes there supply line, crippled multiply bases, and best of all we has lowered their army by considerable amounts. So today I stand before and say this is our time to take back the mist." Finished Mei  
"Great speech Mei now let do this." Finished Naruto as he looked at Mei. Who in turn just nodded her head?

**Two hours later**

We'll all the rebel forces attacked the main gates of the city, Naruto and Mei were sneaking into the Mizukages tower. The two entered the building unnoticed by anyone because they were busy with the rebels." Be careful Mei, Jinchuurikis are extremely dangerous." Stated Naruto.  
"Don't worry I know." stated Mei.  
Then they heard a voice "well if it isn't the leader of the rebelling and the nine tailed jinchuuriki you came to surrender." Said Yagura.  
"We will never surrender, we will beat you" said Mei.  
"Well then I guess I have to kill you water style: turtle blast. Then Yagura shot a heavy stream of water from the mouth towards the two. "Damn lava style: lava wall jutsu then Mei shot lava wall in front of them and the water to protect them. The water and lava crashed creating a whole lot of steam. "Mei I have a plan give me some fire." Said Naruto.  
"Got it fire style: dragons breathe jutsu" "Wind style: wind decapitation jutsu". The two jutsus combined to create a huge wave of fire. Yagura laughed then said" water style: Grand ocean wave again the two collided and canceled each other out again. "This is ridicules no matter what we do he cancels each other out we need another plan." said Mei.  
"I got another plan just keep him busy." said Naruto.  
"Fine but be careful Naruto." said Mei. Naruto just nodded and left.  
"The nine tails left what a coward but this has to end water stlye: violent wave jutsu shouted Yagura. Then a huge violent wave came at Mei, so Mei had to jump out a windows. "Damn this is bad were did Naruto go." said Mei  
Yagura laughed again and said "You die here Mei." Then before he could do anything he heard "five pronged seal" before he blacked out. Mei looked up and saw Naruto standing there with his hand extended. "Told you I had a plan" said a tiered Naruto.  
Mei just nodded before saying "Great job Naruto but what are you going to do know?"  
"I don't know problem see what Kyuubi says." Said Naruto.  
"So I guess this is good bye then." Said a downcast Mei.  
"Don't worry we'll see each other again someday, but right now this is good bye." Said Naruto  
Mei looked happy about seeing him again. "Fine but promises me if you're in water country you will come and visit."  
"I will I promise and I never go back on my promises." Finished Naruto. Then he went in the seal to talk to Kyuubi.

**Into the seal**

"Well Kyuubi what did you need?" questioned Naruto. Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a few minutes before saying "**Kit it's time, rip of the seal and get ready to go to another world.**" Are you sure I'm ready for this?" asked Naruto  
"**Yes and you still need to train. So when you get to this new world find somewhere quiet and safe to train. Then I want you to fight different opponents to get better in battle."**Finished Kyuubi. Naruto nodded before saying "thank you for everything and even if we don't like each other you have always been there for me."  
**"Kit enough mushy stuff just do it."**Said Kyuubi and with that said, Naruto ripped of the seal then his flooded with demonic youki. When he woke up his height had gone from 4ft 7 to 6ft 2 his hair was now red with black tips all of his baby fat was gone, he had lean muscles his blue eyes were now blood red and had slits for pupils, his ears change to fox ears, which were now on the top of his head and were red with black tips and nine red tail, then his nails were now claws, and last was his canines they were enlarged and sharp to the point. Then he opened up a portal to another world. He took one last look and left.

He ended up in Tokyo Japan. "Where the hell did I get sent to and what am the hell is that big metal thing." Unfortunately he ended up in the middle of an airport surrounded by airport security.  
"What the hell are you, what's with the sword, why does he have fox features, these were some of the" comments of people around the airport.  
"Put your hands on your head or we will shoot." Naruto just started laughing before saying, "water style: water dragon jutsu." Then out of no ware a giant water dragon crashed in to everyone. Well they were on the ground Naruto jump out the window and left by the time anyone got up he was long gone. "Man that was close I Have to hide my new features. OK concentrate" then his nine tails formed into one. When night came a round Naruto broke into multiple stores to steal clothes. His new look was a black bandanna, a black hoodie, a loose fit red shirt, dark blue jeans and steel toed boots. He also got a tattoo of a whirlpool to hide his sword. After he left these five gang members surrounded him. "Give us everything you have and you won't be hurt."  
"Oh no there's five of you and one of me whatever am I going to do?" said Naruto sarcastically. "Oh I now shadow clone jutsu." Then five Naruto's appeared before disappearing from site only to reaper behind them. Then all the thugs fell down to the ground with their throats slit. "Well that was easy" said Naruto before disappearing into the night.

**Three weeks later Konoha**

"What do you mean he just disappeared?" screamed Tsunade. She was looking at Jirayia  
"I don't know after he helped the rebels win the war he just up and disappeared. I promise you thou I will find him no matter what." Finished Jirayia with convection in his voice.  
Tsunade looked at him before nodding her head and said "You better I will try to get his banishment removed but I need you to keep him in check. God knows he takes after his mother which means trouble follows him around." Said Tsunade. "Yes I know," and with that Jirayia left.

**Three years later**

Naruto was working as a bartender for the last two years after his first job got him nearly killed. When Naruto was walking home from his job a man that looked like a priest said "are you Naruto?" said the priest looking man. "Yes what of it?" replied Naruto.  
"My name is head master and I run," but  
Naruto interrupted "a school for monsters and you are one of the three dark lord." He raised an eyebrow before nodding and saying "I would like you to join the school what do you say?" ask the headmaster." I guess but I won't share a room with nobody unless there girls because me and men don't get along." replied Naruto. The headmaster laughs but nodded none the less. "The bus will be here at seven see you soon." He disappeared without another word.

**The next morning**

Naruto was waiting for the bus. Then out of now where came a yellow bus. The doors opened with a hiss. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"Yeah you chain smoking yellow eyed monster." The bus driver looked at him before laughing his ass off." Kid I like you." replied the bus driver. Naruto just nodded before taking his seat. Three hours later they stopped at the school.  
"This looks like a cheesy haunted house well I'll see you later bus driver." said Naruto.  
"Be careful this school is dangers," and with that the bus driver left. Well taking a look around the heard a girl say "watch out!" before she crashed into him with her bike. When Naruto got up he held out a hand to help the girl up. He took a good look at her she had pink hair, beautiful forest green eyes she was wearing the school uniform and a rosary around her neck.  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm got dizzy my name is Moka Akashiya .What's yours?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki." he replied.  
"Oh no you're bleeding." He but a finger to his cheek and said "I guess I am." Then Moka moved closer and lick his face. "Let me guess you're a vampire" said Naruto.  
"Yeah does that bother you" she said blushing from embarrassment. "Nope you're not the first vampire I meet and all let you know a secret I'm a kitsune." said Naruto.  
"Wow I didn't know they still existed and what other vampire you knew?" said amazed Moka.  
"I will tell you later. Let's get to class." said Naruto picked up the bike and with that the two monsters walked in to school to start a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO or Rosario + Vampire

When they went in to the school Naruto handed Moka her bike and said "I have to go see the creepy headmaster so I'll catch you later," and with that Naruto started walking to the headmasters.  
"Yeah bye I hope I see you again Naruto." Moka said and with that she went to drop her stuff at her dorm.

**With Naruto**

After he left Moka he realized someone was following him. "Hey you can come out I know your there and why have been following Me." said a board Naruto. Out behind the lockers came a beautiful girl she looked about 16 with violet purple hair, pale skin, Gorges Ocean blue eyes, she wore a navy blue sleeved white shirt with a green skirt and purple socks up to her knees, and she had a sucker in her mouth. "How did you know I was following you" asked the strange girl.  
"I could smell you a mile away plus how wouldn't I notice a beautiful lady following me, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto. The strange girl had a pink tint to her cheeks from being called beautiful and decided to answer "My name is Mizore Shirayuki and I can't tell you why I've been following you. I do have a question for you what do I smell like?"  
Naruto just nodded his head and said "whatever there is worse things that you could do just be careful I would hate for you to get hurt. To answer your question you smell wonderful like apple and oranges shampoo and body wash, you also smell like cherry do to the sucker in your mouth. Well bye I have to see the headmaster."  
"Yeah thanks and see you later Naruto," Mizore turned her head to hide the blush. Then left to go check on her spy equipment.

**At the Head Masters office**

"Hello Head Master good to see you again." stated Naruto.  
"Mister Uzumaki I'm glad to see you but why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" asked Head master.  
"Um well I was wondering can I still wear my bandanna and hoodie to hide my tail and ears." Asked Naruto. Sure as long as you wear the blazer then yes but may I ask why? "asked the H.M(**head master is now H.M)****  
****"**Well you see when girls see my ears and tails they chase me down and pet me all over which isn't bad but I don't want fan girls." replied Naruto well shuddering about fan girls.  
"I don't blame you there, fan girls even make us Dark lords terrified and we don't have fluffy appendages. "Replied H.M. with a creepy smile on his face." Yeah lucky you well I better get to class. Anything I should know about homeroom and my dorm assignment? "Asked Naruto.  
"Yes you are sharing a dorm with two other students. The number is 694, and your homeroom teacher is a neko." finished H.M.  
"My roommates are woman right because when men are around me, it ends in destruction of property and well even if I like fighting I don't want to pay for damages. Is the homeroom teacher like the other neko I knew, was a giant pervert and flirt. "Said Naruto."  
Yes to your roommates being women and no Nekonome hates perverts but I don't know about being a flirt."  
"I don't care about being a flirt, I just don't like perverts." The H.M just nodded before saying you better get to class."  
"Yeah see you later I would hate to become Kakashi sensai." Well peace out creepy priest." said Naruto as he was walking out. "Yes be careful I would hate for a repeat of Okinawa to happen again." H.M said ignoring the creepy priest comment. "One time and it wasn't even my fault and people still don't let me live it down." ranted Naruto  
" You blew a hole through the castle and injured 20 guards." replied H.M  
"Fine whatever I have to get to class", and with that he left leaving the H.M laughing at him.

**Home Room**

"Hello class my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will." before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." said Shizuka. Naruto walked into to class and took a quick look around noticing the lustful stares of the women and the glares of hatred from the male students before finally landing on the teacher. She looked about 20 with blond hair, her ears were on the top of her head and looked like cat ears, her eyes were green slits behind red glasses, she has a bell with a black string around it, her chest was covered by an orange shirt with a white vest over the shirt and she had a brown skirt and long legs over all she was very attractive. (Damn she is too damn attractive) though Naruto who was brought of his thought when he heard a cough. "Um excuse me who are you?" asked Shizuka trying to cover her blush because no one ever looked at her so intently. "Oh sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your new student." said Naruto well trying to hide his own blush from checking out the teacher. "Well I'm Miss Nekonome so take your." then she was interrupted by another knock on the door. Nekonome said "Come in."  
Then through the door walked Moka. She looked around the class before looking at Naruto and tackling him into a hug. "Naruto were in the same class!" said a cheerful Moka.  
Nekonome looked jealous before saying "Excuse me who are you?"  
"Oh I'm Moka nice to meet you." said Moka.  
"Well I'm Nekonome you two please take your seats." said Nekonome. The two saw Mizore in the back so they walked up and Naruto sat in the middle with Mizore on the left and Moka on the right.  
"Where was I? Oh yes I will be teaching you who to get along with humans in the human world." explained NekoNome  
"Why can't we just kill all the men and rape the women." said some blond guy with piercings. Neko looked nerves and her tail was swaying back and forth. "Um well you see ah" Neko couldn't figure out what to say but Naruto did. "A few reasons one, Humans out numbers us, so they would hunt us down and kill us, second because we're not supposed to be real, and last the dark lords and the kyuubi won't let it happen.  
Sorry Neko senai about the outburst." finished Naruto. Neko nodded before saying  
"please stay after class so we can talk." said Neko. "OK Neko sensai." said Naruto.

**After Class**

"All right girls all see you later I have to see what Neko sensai wants." said Naruto.  
"We'll see you later Naruto" said Moka and Mizore. With that both girls left.  
"What is it that you need Neko sensai?" asked Naruto. Neko looked at Naruto for a few moments before saying "thankyouthankyouthankyou"Neko said repeatedly before hugging him.  
"Thank you for what? "Asked Naruto."For helping me this is my first full year of being a full time teacher and it's against my nature to be aggressive." said NekoNome.  
"No problem but I better be going." said Naruto.  
"Yes I will see you tomorrow bye." said Neko. Then Naruto walked towards the dorm when he saw the girls get surrounded.

**With the girls monuments before**

"So Moka how have you been?" asked Mizore.  
"Fine I missed hanging out with you after my mother left but how have you been?" asked Moka. "Well working at my mother's ski lounge but other than that I haven't done anything." said Mizore. After a few moments of silence Mizore asked "Well Moka how did you meet Naruto?"  
"Oh that I ran into him with a bike. "Said an embarrassed Moka but then asked "How did you meet him?"  
Um I was stalking him and well he found out." said an equally embarrassed Mizore "Do you like him Mizore?" asked Moka "Maybe do You like him?" said Mizore  
"Maybe how about we say at the answer at the same time?" asked Moka. "Fine" then they both said "yes." Before they could continue they were ambushed by four male students. The first had blonde hair with piercings in his face, the seconed had black hair and black eyes, next was a green haired red eyes boy and the last was a blue haired blue eyed man. "Hello my name is Saizo these are my friends Gine, Yourshie and Yuri."  
The two girls looked at each other before asking "What do you want?" asked Mizore. "We want you to be are girlfriends." Said Saizo  
"No thank you we're not interested in you." Replied Moka. The four boys looked at each other before laughing and then saying "It wasn't a request." The four boys went to grab the girls before they heard "That's not very nice trying to intimidate girls because they won't go on a date with you." Said Naruto.  
The boys turned to the voice to see nothing there but when they turned around they saw Naruto standing next to the girls with his tail free. The two girls saw Naruto's tail waving in the wind before Moka asked "Naruto when did you get such a cute tail?"  
(Damn I forgot they didn't know I had a tail) thought Naruto before answering "I'll fill you in later. Um Moka you're a vampire so how come you don't look like one?" asked Naruto.  
"Oh it's because of the rosary around my neck. Why Naruto?" asked Moka. Naruto didn't answer he just walked over to her and took off her rosary. A bright light envelop around Moka when it died down Moka had changed. Her eyes were now crimson red and her hair went from pink to a long silver going down her back. The pressure she gave off made most of the monsters there start to sweat a little except Naruto who was used to being around vampires. (So she is her daughter I should have known) thought Naruto. The four boys looked at her before Gine made a remark "Damn she just got hotter."  
The other three boys nodded before they changed in their full forms which were trolls. "Now why don't you get out of here fluffy and leave the women here." Said Saizo.  
"Who are you calling fluffy you walking garbage disposes." Replied Naruto with a smirk. The four trolls quickly got mad and charged. Gine threw a right hook at Naruto just for him to catch it with a chakra enhanced hand. Then Naruto kicked him in the jaw breaking it. Then Saizo stepped forward to attack before inner Moka appeared in front of him. "Now, Now, Now you said you wanted to play with me so let's play." Saizo just threw a punch at her just for her to disappear and reappear behind him. "Wow your slow but I guess we had enough fun know you place." After she finished saying that she kicked him in the back breaking a couple of his vertebrae. Naruto looked at the last two before saying "Either grab your friends and walk away or come at us and end up like them." The two grabbed their friends before running to the nurse's office. Naruto looked at the two girls before shaking his hand "I think he broke my hand."  
"Why did you take off my rosary?" Asked Moka.  
Naruto just started laughing then said "I thought you were board plus I wanted to confirm something which I won't tell you."  
"Fine but I expect payment for my services." She then walked over to Naruto and bit down on his neck drinking his blood. After about two minutes she licking her lips before saying "your blood is delicious but only remove the rosary in direr situation. Got it?" Naruto nodded his head before handing Moka her rosary, then she turned back to outer Moka. "Well this was fun but let's get back to the dorms." Said Naruto. The two girls nodded and Moka went to walk but she fell into Naruto's arms who moved after seeing that she was falling. "Wow take it easy I'll carrier you back to the dorms." Moka wanted to argue saying she was fine but one look made her sigh in defeat.

**At the dorms**

Naruto dropped moka to her feet. Then all three were walking towards the rooms before Naruto asked "What's your room numbers?" Mizore and Moka said "694".  
"Oh that funny as hell. "Said Naruto.  
"What is so funny Naruto?" asked Moka.  
"My dorm number 694 to." said Naruto. Both girls looked shocked at first before Mizore said  
"Are you kidding us"? "Nope." replied a chipper Naruto. When they walked in there was a livening room, three bedrooms, 1 and a half baths and a small kitchen. "This is a nice place" said Naruto. "Yeah um Naruto can you explain the other vampire you knew and about the fight also how you got a cute and fluffy tail?" asked Moke. Naruto nodded before motioning to the couch. "Well I will tell you about the fight and the tail but the other vampire will have to wait till tomorrow." Moka nodded her head but was a little disappointed about not learning the other vampire's name. "I guess it started on my birthday 17 years ago." Then he explained the beginning of his life to when he became a ninja, to the banishment, to helping the rebel's free mist. By the time his story was over the girls were openly crying about his life before hugging him before Moka started rubbing his tail and Mizore took off his bandanna and scratch behind the ear which caused him to purr. "Well as much as I love this it's time for me to go to bed" said Naruto. Both girls whined but complied then they all went to bed.

**Done next chapter will have the flash back to Okinawa and a twist**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Rosetta + Vampire **

**The next morning**

Naruto was the first to wake up but when he looked at the clock. "Damn it's only four and class doesn't start till eight. I guess I could get started on my day." He then got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and took a shower. When he was done he realized it was only 4:30 so he got on a new pair of clothes. He then went back to his room to meditate for two hours. Naruto's stomach started to growl so he decided to go cook breakfast for everyone.

**With Mizore**

Mizore woke up in her usual fashion. Her room was kept at below freezing temperatures. She got up and stretch a little getting all the kinks out of her muscles. She then got up to use the bathroom and take an ice shower. When she walked back to her room she got dressed also she fix her hair. Then Mizore smelled breakfast being cooked. So she walked out and went to sit at the table.

**With Moka**

Moka woke up happy to start a new day. She went to take a shower since the head master made sure that the water can't hurt her. She also used the toilet but unlike the other two she got dressed in the bathroom. Her sensitive ears picked up on people moving and her nose picked up the scent of food being cooked. So she hurried up to comb her hair and fix her school uniform then walked out to join her friends at the table.

**In the kitchen**

Naruto had just finished cooking when he turned around both girls were sitting at the table looking at him and the food. "I didn't know my cooking was so entertaining. I think thou you two must be hungry so here eat up." Said Naruto. They looked at him with stars in their eyes and drool coming out of their mouths. They couldn't get over how delicious the food smelled.  
"Thanks Naruto." Said both girls in unison.

The three teens ate in comfortable silence before Moka asked "Naruto what did you put in these eggs?" 

"Well in mine and Mizore nothing but in yours a little of my blood. By the way I'm told is delightful." Said Naruto.  
Moka nodded her head that was why the eggs tasted different. Once they were done eating the three were off to homeroom.

**Homeroom.**

The three at in the back of the class. Nekonome came walking in and started her class. "Todayclass we are going to talk about Okinawa Japan. One of the main landmarks is Shuri castle. Built in the 14th century it has stood tall for hundreds of years. It is a beautiful castle but three years ago something happened that ending in the castle getting a gigantic hole in it. No one really knows what happened but some say it was a gas leak others say it was monsters. This is why you need to learn how to control your powers so you don't destroy historical buildings." Naruto for his part was nerves (I use that jutsu once and it blows a hole through a historical building. Why am I only lucky when I gamble?) His two friends noticed he was nerves but decided to talk to him about it later. For the rest of class Nekonome was giving a lecture on historical monuments and building around Japan. "Ok Class I want you to pick a subject of a building or monument to write on. I expect it on my desk on Monday so have a good weekend and I will see you all on Monday." Finished Nekonome as the class filed out but Naruto didn't realize he left his books there.

"Ok well I have to go to chemistry so I will see you at lunch." Said Mizore. 

"I have a free period so I'm going to walk around." Said Naruto. 

"Well I'm going to math so we should meet up in the lunch room." Replied Moka. 

"Ok agreed. So see you at lunch. "Said Naruto as he started walking away. 

"Yeah bye." Said Mizore as she started walking towards chemistry. 

"Bye you two I will see you at lunch." Said Moka then walked towards math.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking around the forest when he heard a feminine voice call out for help. He came to a lake and saw a girl around 16, she had sky blue hair, purple eyes, pale white skin, a white long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest, and a plaid skirt. "Are you ok miss?" asked a concerned Naruto 

"No I got dizzy and fell over. I can't get back up. Do you think you can carrier me to the nurse's office?" Asked the girl.

Naruto looked at her before sighing and saying "I guess I can." He walked over to her and picked her up.

She smiled at him before saying "Thank you can I get the name of my hero?"  
"Its Naruto Uzumaki and yours is?" Asked Naruto  
"Kurumu Kurono at your service Naruto.  
Kurumu looked at Naruto and grinned "Hey Naruto can you look in my eyes for a second?"  
Naruto looked in her eyes and felt something weird before realizing (She's a damn succubus. Why do I find the kids of the woman I meet?) "Sorry but your succubus seductive techniques won't work on me. Oh we're here, I guess I will see you around." Before running out of there going to the lunch room. Kurumu was shocked her strongest spell didn't work on him. "How am I supposed to rule this school if I can't get one boy. Oh I will find out why he can resided me." Said Kurumu as she left finding out were Naruto went.

**At the lunchroom**

Naruto saw Mizore and Moka sitting on the lunch table so he went and sat by them. He then heard "What are you two doing here sitting next to him?" said Kurumu. The three teens looked at her and Naruto said "What the hell is it with your guys family, first Mizore's mother stalks me, then Mizore and then Kurumu's mother tried to seduce me now Kurumu. Then Moka and her mother both hit me with vehicles and knock me on my ass. Then they drank my blood." Said Naruto. The three girls looked shocked Naruto knew their mothers. Naruto saw their shocked looks and said "After school we go to the dorm and I will explain there." The girls just nodded before getting up and going to their different classes waiting to find out Naruto's secrets.

**At the end of school at the dorms**

The walk to the dorms where really quit. Naruto opened up the door and motioned to the couch. "Ok I guess you want to know how I meet your mothers." He saw the three girls nod their heads. Before he could continue there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to the door and opened it up to revile Shizuka Nekonome. "Hello Nekonome sensei what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto  
Shizuka looked at Naruto before saying "You left your books in my class and when we are not in class call me Shizuka." Naruto nodded and then said "would you like to come in and hear about what happened at Shuri castle."  
"You know what happed at Shuri castle?" Replied Shizuka  
"I was the one that cause the hole but it was in self-defense." Said Naruto  
"Well let's go I really want to hear what happened meow." Said a happy Shizuka. The two then walked into the room before Naruto said "Ok so I was working for this complain that collects historical items. I didn't know at the time but they were crooked." Naruto stopped for a seconded before taking off his bandanna and shirt to show all the girls the bullet like scare running across the shoulder, and a knife like scare right on the top of his left lung. The girls had blushes on their faces but gasp when they saw the two scares. Naruto saw their reactions and started up again, "You see my last mission for them was to pick up a samurai sword from the 15th century. It turns out that it was a trap and that's where this story begins.

**Flash back three years back**

Naruto was at his apartment in Tokyo Japan waiting for his next mission. His phone rang so he answered it. "Hello Naruto here."_  
_

"_Uzumaki you need to go to Shuri castle in Okinawa. There you will find a katana, the sheath will be black with a golden dragon wrapped around it, the blade _is made of tempter steel, the blade is blue with a straight edge, and seven inches long. You will meet the men in Shuri castle. _Do not fail me _Uzumaki_."_  
"Yes sir." Said Naruto.  
(Maybe I should find out the name of my employer.) Thought Naruto. He then got on a plane to Okinawa.

**2:50 hours later Okinawa**

Naruto had just flagged down a cab and got in. "So kid where you are going this wonderful day?" Asked the cab driver. 

"The hotel near Shuri castle please." Replied Naruto. 20 minutes later Naruto got out of the cab and gave the cab driver 300 yen. He walked towards the hotel. Naruto got in and asked for a room for a week. He then went in to the hotel room and got ready for the meeting. "Ok the meeting in three days then I can relax."

**Three days later Shuri castle**

Naruto walked in to the castle to see 20 soldiers standing in a circle. The one man stood up and asked "are you Naruto Uzumaki?" 

"Yes are you the people that are giving me the sword?" Replied Naruto. 

"No we are here to kill you. You see the people that hired you find you a liability and think you will turn them in. So they hired us to kill you." Said the man. Naruto looked shocked at this information (Damn should have listened to my instincts but no I had to keep doing this job because it paid well and it's the only thing I can do with my skill set.) Thought Naruto. "I would like to see you try Hidden mist jutsu." Then the area was filled with a dense mist that he used to escape.  
"Damn spread out and kill him." Said the man.  
Naruto was running through the halls of the castle "What the hell, I was supposed to get a sword and it turns into an assassination attempt." He turned the corner and found ten soldiers standing there. 

"Freeze you have no ware to run." Said one of the solders. Naruto turn around to see the rest of the men standing behind him. "Damn what do I do? I don't want to blow up the castle but I really don't want to die." Stated Naruto.  
"Now are you going to give up or are you going to try to fight us?" asked one of the solders. 

"I would rather die than give up." Said Naruto. Then he thought (I could use that jutsu but its danger. Then again I don't have much chose.) "I will give you guys a chance to surrender." 

The 30 soldiers laughed at him, "You giving us a chance to surrender. That is the funniest thing I have ever heard."

Naruto decided to do the jutsu he feared to use. "Fine you left me no choice." He started gathering dark chakra in his hand then said "tail beast bomb" and the menacing ball of chakra at the wall blowing up everything in its way. Naruto looked at his hand that now had third degree burns. "I told you guys to surrender but you didn't." Naruto then stood up and ran through the hole trying to get away. One of the guards pulled out his gun and shot Naruto in the shoulder before he blacked out.  
"Man I'm bleeding this is bad. If I don't get to the doctor now all probably bleed out." Before he realized it he was hit with a car and blacked out.

**Hospital two days later**

Naruto looked around the white room before realizing "I'm in a god damn hospital! What the hell I remember running out of the castle. Then getting shot and then getting hit by a car. Dammed I need to get out of here."

The doctor walked in and looked at Naruto shocked. "You should not be up and your body is already healing. What the hell are you? You have features of a fox." 

"None of your concerned. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving." Said Naruto as he got up and grabbed his clothes.

The Doctor looked in shock before saying "You're not going anywhere." 

"I would like to see you try and stop me. Oh by the way I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Finished Naruto.  
The doctor was about to ask, when he felt a pressure on the back of his neck and blacked out. Naruto ran out of the hospital. Then he almost got hit by the same car. "Hey you're the lady who hit me with your car." Stated Naruto. The lady got out of her car in shock. She hit him two days ago and he was already out of the hospital.  
Naruto for his part was looking at the woman up and down. She had long pink hair tied up in a black bow, emerald green eyes, pale skin, a long Victorian dress, and heeled platform. "How are you up, what with the cute fox tails, why are you running in the street?"

Before she could continue Naruto interrupted her. "Look beautiful we can talk later that is if you have a place I can recover?" 

She was blushing up a storm at being called beautiful. "Um sure get in, we can go to my friends ski lounge by the way my name is Akasha Bloodriver." Naruto just nodded his head and said "Naruto Uzumaki," and got in the car.

**Few hours later ski lodge**

When they arrived they saw two woman arguing. The first had a purplish silver hair, with fair skin and bluish purple eyes, she was wearing a white kimono with a purple obi slash, and tabi socks with sandals. The seconded woman had blue hair, purple eyes, she also had fair skin, and she was wearing a red mini dress with a brown coat. Both woman stop arguing when they looked at the new arrivals.

"Akasha who's the cute blond with you?" Asked the blue haired woman 

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki may I get the names of the two beauty's in front of me." Both woman had pink tints on their face.

The first to answer was the purplish silver hair "my name is Tsurara Shirayuki and don't you think its dangerous flirting with woman older than you? What would your mother say?" 

Naruto looked a little sad and said "I'm an orphan both of my parents died protecting my village and as for flirting with older woman I don't think it dangers when their as beautiful as you three."

Again the three women blushed. "Um sorry but I didn't get your name cutie." Said Naruto to the blue headed woman. 

"My name is Ageha Kurono. You know you're pretty cute can you look in my eyes?" Naruto did and felt something pull in his mind.  
"Are you trying to cast a genjutsu on me?"

The three woman looked shocked. Especially Ageha, she used her strongest spell and it didn't do anything. "How didn't it work I used my strongest spell to try and get you but you were able to resist. How?" Asked Ageha

Naruto looked at her before saying "I really have no idea but if you don't mind I'm going to pass out now." Then Naruto fell asleep on his floor. The three woman looked at him before seeing nine tails swaying in the wind.

"He's the Kyuubi no wonder my spell didn't work." Stated Ageha  
"So he's the kyuubi so what's the big deal? Asked Tsurara well Akasha nodded her head.  
Ageha looked at them in shock. Then said "You two were near the top of the class and you don't know. The kyuubi was one of the first s rank monsters. It's said that each time there is a new Kyuubi they gain the knowledge from their ancestors." The two other women looked shocked at this information. Then Ageha looked at Akasha before asking "So how the hell did you find him? The last kyuubi disappeared years ago."

Akasha looked nerves before saying "I kind of hit him with my car. Then I brought him to the hospital. I went to see if he was ok two days later but when I got there I almost hit him again. He told me his name, I told him mine, and He asked me if I knew a place he could rest. Then well you know the rest."

"You hit him with your car. Then you tried again." Said Ageha how looked at her friend wondering how she passed her driver's test.

Akasha just nodded before asking Tsurara "so can I get him a room and we can ask him when he wakes up." Tsurara nodded before the girls picked him up and brought him to the room on the top floor.

**One day later**

Naruto sat up from the bed he was laying on. (Damn that's a soft bed now I should go take a shower to help my muscles relax.) Naruto then took off his clothes and walked into the warm shower. When he put a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to put on new clothes. He took off his towel then heard three thuds. When he turned around he saw three women from yesterday laying on the ground in puddles of blood. "Wow I didn't expect those two to be perverts, Ageha yes the other two no." Mused Naruto

**20 minutes later**

The three girls finally woke up in the bed. Tsurara looked around before asking "What the hell happened I remember coming up to see Naruto then." She trailed off with a huge blush on her face from seeing Naruto naked.  
Naruto looked at the three girls with blushes on their faces and decide to tease them. "You know I expect Ageha to be a pervert but you other two were a shock. To think if I didn't know any better I would have thought Akasha would have felt me up when I was knock out from getting hit by a car. I also would have thought that Tsurara would have put me in her room so I'm glad you are not that bad. Although I wouldn't mind being felt up by Ageha and Akasha. I also wouldn't have minded being put in Tsurara's room." Finished Naruto. The three girls looked shocked and slightly aroused, shocked because he said such things and they couldn't detect a lie, well they were also aroused because the young man found them attractive.

Tsurara wanted to get off this subject and fast so she asked the question "so you're the new kyuubi, where have you been?"

"Oh you see the old kyuubi attacked my home 13 years ago and was sealed inside me." Said Naruto before telling them his everything he could remember about his horrible life. The three girls looked down right disgusted with how humans treated him for something he could not control.

"So wait you're only 13 how come you look 21?" Asked Akasha 

"When I and Kyuubi merged he age my body and mind eight years. Which is why I find you women extremely attractive. I think he also messed with my brain making me want to flirt with you three."  
The three women just nodded. Naruto looked at them before saying "how about I take you three beauties out to dinner tonight?"

The three women looked at him before realizing he was asking them on a date. "You do realize that we're older then you and you asked all three of us on a date at the same time right." Said Akasha.

"Yes I do but one, I don't care if your older than me it's just going to be a friendly date, it's not like we're going to have sex with each other. Also I don't want to cause any problems with you three if I only asked one of you. So what do you say?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm game." Said Akasha with a smile.  
"Hell yeah cutie but does that mean you don't want to see us naked?" Asked Ageha. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and said "I never said that but I'm really hunger so food is on my mind right now. So what do you say Tsurara? Do you want to go with?"

"Um I don't know, but since the others seem ok with it. I guess I can." Said Tsurara shyly looking a little nerves. Naruto nodded his head and said "be ready at eight tonight." The three woman nodded before leaving.

**Eight p.m.**

Naruto had just gotten ready. He was wearing a black shirt and pants. He put on a nice ball cap to hide his fox ears. He grew out one more tail so he could tie them in a knot and make it look like a furry belt. "Ok time to go get the beautiful women." He left to go find the three women. When he walked down stairs to the lobby he had to hold back a nosebleed. (Way to hot.)

Akasha had a strapless crimson dress on that hugged her body nicely, it went down to her knees. Her hair was let down to her shoulders and she had ruby red lips.

Ageha was wearing a blue shoulder strapped dress that was also nicely fit showing a good bit of cleavage, she had her hair in a ponytail and blue lipstick on with some dark eye shadow.

Last was Tsurara she had a black strapless dress that showed some cleavage (not as much as Ageha but more than Akasha) it went down to her upper knee and snuggled her body nicely, she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was going down her back with two bangs in her face, the last feature was a sucker in her mouth.

Naruto walked up to the three women and said "Damn you three are way too hot for your own good. If I was any other man I would have passed out from blood loss."

The three women nodded before Ageha said "You look good to Naruto. Although why do you always wear something on your head."

"I have fox ears on my head and a fox tail that I can't get rid of at any time. I also don't want to answer questions or get captured for government experiments." Explained Naruto.

Tsurara said "well let's get going to dinner." With that the four left for the restaurant that Naruto chose. When they arrived the four walked through the door and the three women were shocked. "The Crystal Palace how can you afford this place?" Said Akasha

"Well my parents were filthy rich plus the war that I helped in I got some of that money. I also did have a job I got paid good money for. Well until they tried to kill me and that why I got hit with your car." Said Naruto

The waiter came up and said "Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes you can table for four under Uzumaki."  
The waiter nodded before taking them to the table. When they got to the table they sat down. The dinner went fantastic it was full of good food and laughs. When they got back to the resort they all went to their rooms.

**Three weeks later**

Well Naruto was at the ski resort he had fun teasing the girls. He was also trying to stop Ageha from seducing him and trying to find Tsurara who started staking him. He found out Ageha was a succubus, Akasha was a vampire and Tsurara was a Yuki-Onna. "Well ladies I hope to see you again."

The three girls looked kind of sad but nodded. Ageha came up first "Well cutie if you are ever in my neck of the woods be sure to come over for some _fun_." She said huskily. She then walked back to her friends. 

Then Akasha walked forward and said "It was nice to meet you and take care of yourself. You also better call me once in a while." Before walking forward and biting him on the neck drinking some blood. She then licked her lips and said "delightful." Before walking to her friends. "Ok Akasha we will see each other again hopefully you don't hit me with a car." Said Naruto. Akasha looked at Naruto with a playful glare. "I said I was sorry." Naruto nodded his head.

Last was Tsurara how had a smile on her face. "Well Naruto if you are around here again don't be shy. You are welcome here anytime. Also be careful and you better keep in touch or all freeze you all right."

"Yes Tsurara I will see you any time I'm around here. I also promise that all see you again too. Oh you and Ageha should stop fighting over something that happened in high school. You guys where good friends." Said Naruto with a small smile.

Tsurara nodded her head well thinking (Maybe he is right it ruined a great friendship over something as stupid as a boy) then said "You are right thank you. This is the best advice someone gave me thanks." Than before she realized it she kissed him on the cheek before running back to her friends with a huge blush on her face. Naruto also had a blush on his face before saying "bye." Then Naruto started walking away.

"Did you really just did that Tsurara? I mean if he would have stayed any longer I think you would have jump him." Teased Ageha. Then Akasha joined in "Yeah she's right although if you did you would be with someone your daughter's age." Tsurara decide to get them back, "So what if I did you two probably join in. Also he looks older than he is. Now if you don't mind I have a lodge to run." She then walked away leaving her two friend laughing.

**End of flashback**

"So that's what happened in Okinawa and how I met your mothers." Said Naruto.  
The four girls looked shocked before Shizuka said "That was a great story Naruto meow." 

"So a tailed beast bomb do you think you could show us?" Asked Moka. Naruto shook his head no before saying "On its weakest form it would blow up three dorms and at its strongest it would wipe out halve of Tokyo." The girls looked shocked again.  
"How strong are you?" Asked Kurumu.  
"To be honest I'm so strong that in my full form I can only keep it for five minutes before I have to change back. It does so much damage I get third degree burns all over my body. I also go crazy with blood lust and then attack everything in sight." Explained Naruto.

"Damn that scary but can I ask another question?" Asked Moka. Naruto nodded his head.  
"So how did you get that other scare where your lunge is?" 

"I was stabbed during a robbery well I was a bartender. Well I'm hungry is anyone else?" Asked Naruto. 

"Yeah your food is amazing." Said Moka well Mizore nodded her head. 

"I wouldn't mind tasting your cooking. If these two say it's good." Said Kurumu. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Said Shizuka well getting up.  
"It wouldn't be intruding and we're having fish." Said Naruto. As soon as she heard fish her tail started going crazy. "Well since you won't mind then all stay for dinner." Said Shizuka with a big smile on her face well thinking of fish. Naruto nodded his head and went to go make some salmon with rice and steamed vegetables.

Naruto brought the food to the table and everyone dug in. Shizuka was in heaven this was the best fish she had ever had. "Naruto where did you learn to cook fish like this meow." 

"You see I am the prince of whirlpool country. So in my mother's letter she left me all of our clan's recipes which happens to be seafood." Finished Naruto.

Everyone stop eating before Mizore said "You are a prince and where whirlpool country is." 

Naruto looked at them and said, "Whirlpool country is in the elemental Nation off the shores of water country. It was destroyed during the Second Great Shinobi war. When it was attacked by Iwa, Kumo, and Kirigakure. I'm also the heir to the Namikaze clan which is the noble clan in Konoha.

"So both of your parents are royalty. You are from a village that was destroyed during a war and where is the elemental nation meow?" Asked Shizuka.

"It is a piece of land far away from here." Said Naruto. Well remembering his life there. The four girls looked at his far way look before Moka and Mizore remembered the talk they had with him yesterday. Then Naruto snapped out of his remembering. "Well any ways so what do the rest of you think of the fish?"

"Not as good as your blood but still it was pleasant." Replied Moke. Which everyone looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Yeah I'm glad my chosen one can cook this good and now that I know that when we have fun I can replace my energy." Said Kurumu with a perverted grin.

"Um what do you mean chosen one?" asked Naruto not liking were this is going.

"Oh you see when a succubus fines someone who is immune to are charm they are the chosen one, or are husband." Explained Kurumu ignoring the glares from the other girls as she crushes Naruto head into her chest.

Naruto was finally able to pull his head from her chest and decided to tease the girls. He just loved to tease women. "Oh that interesting but are you sure you want to go out with me. I have always been known as a stamina freak and I also have a perverted god father who taught me a few things. I would hate for you to pass out before where done. I mean we would probably do it for five hours straight." Said Naruto with a smile at the girls faces. The four woman looked like a deer caught in the headlight. (One more push) thought Naruto. "Plus with how extremely flexible my fingers and tongue are well you get the picture." Replied Naruto.

The girls tried not to pass out from blood loss. Then Mizore like her mother decided to change the subject because she was very uncomfortable. "Yeah Naruto this fish is delicious. I think it might be better than suckers or a close second."

"Thank you Mizore. Now since dinner is down I'm going to clean up the kitchen well you four talk to each other." Said Naruto. He then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen leaving four women alone.

**With the girls**

"Thank you so much for changing the subject Mizore. I thought I was going to be knock out by blood loss." Said Shizuka. Well Moka shook her head yes.

"I can't wait till we can have sex with him. I wonder how big he is." Said Kurumu with a perverted grin and a little blood dripping from her nose.

The three girls looked at her before Moka asked "Kurumu do you have to be a pervert. I mean honestly you are already trying to make him your husband. You just met him today."

Shizuka looked at them before saying "you guy know how kitsune mate right." When she saw the three girls shake their heads no she continued. "KItsune's take any were between one and well I don't know how many wives. Are you sure you want to share him. I mean with that story he told it seems he is quite the ladies' man." Shizuka then looked at the girls to see their reactions. Moka and Mizore looked to be in deep thought. Well Kurumu had a perverted giggle going on.

"Well what about you Neko sensei with how much he flirts with you. Would you try to go out with him?" Asked Moka.

Shizuka's tail started waving nervously back and forth. "Well no. I mean I'm older than him and he probably doesn't think of me that way."

"Now that isn't true I really never cared about age or what people think. Plus you are right about kitsunes but they don't really have an age limit." Said Naruto as he walked into the room.

Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing there with a smile on his face. "How much did you hear?" Asked Mizore.  
"Not much. I came in when she was explaining about kitsune mating ritual. By the way for the mating ritual we do bite down on necks. So why where you guys talking about mating rituals anyways?" Asked a confused Naruto.

The four woman looked embarrassed. Then Kurumu smiled and said "well see they were jealous that I chose you to be my husband. Miss Nekonome explained how if any of us wanted to go after you we would have to share. I think Nekonome sensei brought it up because she wants to go after you too."

Naruto just laughs. "So let me get this straight you four all have a crush on me."

The four just nodded. Then Naruto started up again "so how about I take each of you on a date. Then we see where it goes from there." Said Naruto.

"Ok that works for me but who would go first?" Asked Kurumu well the others just nodded their heads. Naruto took up a deep thinking pose before saying "I will put four numbers in a hat, then each of you pull out a number. One goes first and fourth goes last. Does that work or everyone?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Was their reply. Naruto went and grabbed a hat, a pencil and a piece of paper. He wrote the numbers down and put them in the hat. The four girls picked their numbers. Mizore was one, Moka was 2, Kurumu was 3 and Shizuka was last.

"Well I guess Mizore is first." Stated Naruto. Well looking at the numbers. "So Mizore we will go on are date tomorrow." Mizore nodded happy. The rest of the night was spent telling stories till Kurumu and Shizuka went home at ten.

**Saturday Morning**

Naruto walked into the kitchen and started cooking. He made cinnamon rolls with blood sausage. He set the table and the two women walked out of their respective rooms. They started eating before Naruto spoke up "Mizore be ready to go at 8p.m. tonight and dress casually."

"Ok Naruto." Replied Mizore. Naruto then got up and walked out of the dorms leaving shadow clones to do the homework. After Naruto left, Mizore turned to Moka and said "I really need your help Moka I don't know what to wear or how to act. This is my real first real date with a boy."

Moka nodded and said "Sure I'll help you. Now let's get you ready for your date." With that said the two disappeared to go get Mizore ready for her date.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked to a field about a mile away from school. He then look at his watch and the time was 12:30. "Ok I got six hours to train. First shadow clone jutsu." 2000 clones appeared. "Ok I want 200 of you to work on the fire style: fire dragon blast jutsu, Then I want 1000 of you to figure out how to complete the rasengan, the next 600 read these advanced sealing jutsu, and the last 200 go set up for my date tonight." "Hai." Said the Naruto clones.

Naruto bit his thumb and put it over his whirlpool and his sword appeared. "I really need to find someone to fight in kenjutsu." Mused Naruto. He then put his sword on his back and started running laps so he could get use to running with it on his back.

**Back In Konoha**

It has been Three years since Naruto left. The fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju was sitting in her office drinking sake. "Hey Princess It's good to see you again." Said Jiraiya.  
"Did you find him pervert?" Asked Tsunade.  
"No not yet it's like he completely fell off the face of the earth. I'm really sorry." Replied Jiraiya. Then Jiraiya picked up the sake bottle and started drinking it.

**Back with Naruto**

He had just finished his physical training and realized that he had two hours left to kill. "I know what to do Summing Jutsu." Then a puff of smoke happened. Out of the smoke came two toads the first was red with some black markings and big, it had a blue coat on. The second was yellow with some orange markings, he was also wearing a blue coat and was heavier than the red toad. Their names were Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. "Who the hell summoned us?" Said Gamakichi

"I don't know but I hope they have some candy." Said Gamatatsu.  
"Well I don't have candy on me and Gamakichi is any way to talk to an old friend." Said a voice from behind. The two turned around to see a man staring at them.  
"I don't know you." Replied Gamakichi.  
"Is that the thanks I get for saving you from the Shukaku?" Said Naruto with a smile.  
"It can't be Naruto is that really you." Asked Gamakichi. When he saw the man nod. He hop over to Naruto and slap him across the face. "Where the hell have you been? Nobody has seen you in three years and now you call us up. Why do you look so different? So are you going to explain?" Naruto nodded and explained everything that happened since he left the leaf.

Gamatatsu looked at Naruto before saying "since you didn't call or tell us in till now. You owe us compensation I say 20 pounds of candy should do."

"Ok deal I will get you 20 pounds of candy." Said Naruto. Then he looked at his watch to see it was five. "What do you guys want to do for an hour?" 

"Why only an hour Naruto?" Asked Gamakichi. 

"I got a date tonight with a hot woman." Replied Naruto. 

"Sweet well how about we just talk and then you call us back to talk about your date." Said Gamakichi. Naruto nodded his head and they talk about the differences between the two dimensions.

**Eight at night**

Naruto was waiting in the living room for Mizore. When he heard the door open. Moka came walking out. "She will be right out." Then Moka walked into her room. Then the door opened again to revel Mizore. Her hair was straitened, she was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a blue skirt and sandals. Naruto was looking her up and down. Mizore was doing the same. Naruto still had his regular bandanna, with a blue striped shirt, with black jeans and sneakers.

"Well ready to go Mizore." Asked Naruto. 

"Um yeah let's go." Replied Mizore nervously about her first date. The two walked out of their dorms towards the forest.

"OK Mizore I need you to wear this." Explained Naruto as he took off his bandanna. Mizore looked at him for a few moments before doing what he asked. The two walked for 15 minutes before Naruto told Mizore to take off his bandanna. When she took off the bandanna she gasped. Naruto had his clones set up a candle light picnic at the lake that was now frozen.

"How did you do this Naruto?" Asked Mizore. 

"It is a special skill I have. Although freezing the lake was a pain. So let's get on with this dinner." Said Naruto.

The two sat down and ate dinner. For desert they had s'more's pie. "Now it's time for the last thing I had planned tonight." Stated Naruto with a smirk on his face.  
"What would that be Naruto? Questioned Mizore.  
"That would be ice skating." Said Naruto. He then pulled out a scroll and put a little blood. Then two pairs of ice skates. She couldn't believe it. Not only did he make a picnic for her but he also picked her second favorite activity after stalking. The two put on their skates before spending two hours skating.

When they were done. The new couple went back to the dorm they shared. "I had a great night Naruto." Said Mizore before kissing him on the cheek and then ran into her bedroom. Then Naruto went to his bedroom to go to sleep.

**Sunday Morning**

Naruto got up and left early to go train. Naruto walked to his newly dubbed training field. "Ok time to train multi shadow clone jutsu." 2000 clones appeared. "Ok same as yesterday except you 200 will work on wind style: demonic wind got it." "Hai"

"Now summoning jutus." Then Gamikichi and Gamatatsu appeared. "Hey bro good to see you again." Said Gamikichi.

"Yeah and this time it didn't take three years. By the way did you get are candy?" Asked Gamatatsu.  
Naruto threw them the candy that he somehow got. Then looked at them and said "are you ever going cut me some slack on that. I mean come on if I would have summoned you around humans then I probably would have been arrested." Finished Naruto.

"Well we will forgive you but it will take a while and you still need to apologize to pops." Said Gamikichi. 

"Fine I guess I will summon him here to. Anything I should do to make sure he doesn't destroy everything." Stated Naruto.

"Yeah if you have any sake then you could use that as a bribe. Said Gamatatsu. Naruto nodded his head then dispelled all of his clones except for one and he sent him to go get sake.

"Ok well we are waiting for your clone why don't you tell us about your date." Said Gamikichi. Naruto nodded and started telling them about their date.

**With the girls**

Mizore walked out of her room to see Moka and Kurumu doing homework which Mizore finished yesterday. "Wow Kurumu wouldn't picture you would need a tutor." Said Mizore sarcastically. 

Both girls turned their heads to Mizore before Kurumu said "screw you I just need some help in certain classes doesn't everyone." Mizore nodded her head it was true well except for Moka she's a damn genius. 

"Well since Naruto didn't cook breakfast why don't we go to the cafeteria?" Asked Mizore. 

"That's fine but then we are coming back here and you are telling us about your date with him." Said Kurumu.

"Do I have to because isn't it supposed to be private?" Asked Mizore. 

"Hell no" was their replies. Mizore just shook her head and sighed in defeat. "Fine."  
The three girls went to the cafeteria and ate some disgusting school food. When they were walking back to the dorms they saw Shizuka sitting on the bench reading a book.

"Hello Nekonome sensei." Said the three girls.  
Shizuka looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello ladies how are you today." 

"Good Mizore was going to tell us about her date with Naruto." Replied Kurumu. Shizuka nodded her head before they were interrupted by the Naruto clone running into them. 

"Hello Naruto where are you going in such a hurry meow." Asked Shizuka.

Naruto turned his head to the lady before replying "Boss sent me some sake so we can get a giant toad drunk. That way he doesn't destroy the school."

The girls looked at him like he was crazy. Kurumu was the first to recover. "Who is boss and how did you get sake. Oh why are you getting a toad drunk?"

"Well to answer your questions in order. One I'm a shadow clone the original Naruto can create as many of us as he wants as long as he doesn't run out of chakra which is what we are made of. Second I worked as a bartender with a fake id and before I left I took a bunch of alcohol. Third I already told you to keep him from destroying everything. Now I have to go or boss will be mad." Then the clone started walking towards the original.

"We so have to follow him." Said Moka wanting to see a giant toad. The others just nodded their heads and followed after the clone.

They got to the clearing and saw the two Naruto talking. Well the two toads were watching. "Hello Naruto who are the frogs?" Asked Kurumu.

Both Naruto and the toads turned their heads. Then Gamikichi yelled "We're not frogs, we're toad's big boobs. Really did your brains go to your boobs or something?"

"Wait they can talk." Said Moka as she looked at the two toads. Naruto and the two toads sweat dropped. Gamatatsu step forward and said "yes we are summing toads. Some of us can talk others can't. My name is Gamatatsu and this is Gamikichi. Now I have a question for you? Do you have any candy or snacks? Because I'm hungry." He said rubbing his stomach.

"I just gave you 20 pounds and you ate it all already." Stated a shock Naruto.  
"Yes." Said Gamatatsu.  
Mizore pulled out a sucker and gave it to Gamatatsu with a smile. He took the sucker and said "thank you nice lady. I love suckers.

They both heard shouting and saw Kurumu and Gamikichi arguing. "Well now why don't you guys take a step back so I can summon Gamabunta?" Said Naruto. Every one step back and gave Naruto some room. Naruto bit hi thumb then said "summing jutsu!" Then the area was filled with smoke. Out of the smoke came a brick red toad with a scare going down his eye, wearing a blue jacket, he had a tanto on his back and a corncob pipe in his mouth. "Who the hell summoned me during my sake drinking time?"

"Now I know where Gamikichi gets his language from." Said Naruto with a smirk.  
Gamabunta looked down at Naruto and smirked.  
"Only one brat is that much of a smart ass. Naruto Uzumaki you don't summon me for three years and now you do. You have five seconds to explain or I will squash you like a bug."

Naruto nodded not wanting to piss off the giant toad. "How about I give you a deal you don't squash me I explain everything as well as give you alcohol." Gamabunta started laughing like crazy before nodding. Then Naruto gave him some sake and started explained what happened to the giant toad.

"God you really give into your title most unpredictable ninja. So who are the girls and hurry up so I can get back before my wife kills me." Said Gamabunta. Naruto nodded his head because everyone knows woman should always come first.

"Well I'm Kurumu the one on the left is Moka, on the right is Nekonome sensei and the one behind me is Mizore." The three woman waved to Gamabunta.

Gamabunta nodded before saying "please take care of him because he always finds a way to get in to trouble. Also Naruto don't forget to summon one of the toads if you get in trouble." The people just nodded and then the three toads disappeared.

"That is so cool what else can you do." Said an enthusiastic Moka. 

"Well I can do anything with chakra but I'll just show you something simple." Naruto just walked to the closes tree and started walking up the tree with just his feet. Everyone stared wide eyed and slack jawed.

"That is awesome meow." Said Shizuka.

"Yeah this is what ninjas call tree walking. I can also walk on water but I'm low on chakra." Explained Naruto. As they spent the rest of the day talking about random things.

**Two months later**

The three teens were sitting in their dorm. "Well Moka we're going on a date tomorrow night after school." Said Naruto.

Mokas eyes went bright with excitement. "Really, I can't wait." Mizore for her part just chuckled at Mokas excitement.

"Mizore come with me I need your help." With that said Moka grabbed Mizores hand and ran out of the room.

"I guess I could go and train." Said Naruto. Naruto then started walking to his training field.

**At his training field**

"Now time to start on the hiraishin." Naruto pulled out a three prong kunai and started making the seal. When he knew the seal was correct he threw the kunai at the tree. "Ok time to try this." His first try he stop a quarter of the way there. He tried to do this several more times. At the end of the training session he could make it about 30% to the seal. "Damn this is chakra taxing. If I keep this up I might pass out from chakra exhaustion." Naruto than stood up and walked back to the dorm.

**Next morning at school**

The four teens were sitting in homeroom. "Today class is the day you sign up for a club. Clubs will teach you how to interact with others of a different species which in turn will teach you how to interact with humans. Now go out there and find a club and remember that newspaper club is always looking for new members." Said Nekonome. Then everyone filed out of the class room.

"What clubs do you want to check out?" Asked Moka.

"I don't know but this is troublesome." Said Naruto well silently cursing the Nara clan.

"Well let's see what looks interesting." Said Kurumu. The four nodded then walked down the hallway to find a club.

**30 minutes later**

The visited multiple clubs but found problems with them all. First they went to science club but the guys wanted to experiment on Naruto's fox like feature. The biggest thing was they wanted to take a blood sample. Well the problem was Naruto was scared of needles ever since the Hake incident in wave.

The next was modeling club but they were as perverted as Jiraiya. So that was out of the question. The last one was math club. Now that would have been fine but Naruto hated math except when it came to pranking. The three girls all went to different clubs to see about joining leaving Naruto alone.

Well he was walking he got ambushed by women in bathing suits. "Hello my name is Tamao Ichinose and I'm the captain of the swim team. We want you to join us cutie." As she walked up to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the woman she had turquoise hair, yellow eyes, fair skin and a purple bikini on. "Sorry I don't swim and plus I don't have a bathing suit so no thanks." Replied Naruto.

"Oh don't worry about it swimming is fun and here is your bathing suit." Said Tamao. Before the other members of swim club came and change him into a navy blue swim trunks.

"What the hell happen to my clothes?" Screamed Naruto has he gets drag away towards the pool.

The girls heard Naruto scream but by the time they got there he was already gone. "Where did Naruto go?" Asked Mizore.

"I don't know but we better go find him if what the giant toad said is true then we have to go save him." Said Kurumu.

Naruto had just got thrown in the pool. "Damn this water cold. Why the hell did you throw me in here?"

Tamao just giggle before jumping in the pool with him. "Well you see the swim club are mermaids and we need to suck your life source." Explained Tamao before she changed. Her mouth extended, her teeth became shark like, her hands became webbed and her legs fused together to became an orange mermaid tail.

Naruto looked at her before saying "wait is that why you smell like sushi."

Tamao got a tic mark on her head before saying "what do mean I smell like sushi."

"Um I mean you smell like raw fish is that wrong." Replied Naruto looking slightly nerves about angering a woman.

"Yes you never tell a woman she smells like fish." Said a pissed off Tamao.

"Sorry I thought it would be a compliment seeing as you're a mermaid. Anyways you're not stealing my life force so I will be leaving." Said Naruto.

Tamao just grabbed him by the arms and started stealing his life force. "Sorry but I need this."

Naruto started getting worried this was her domain. (How the hell am I going get out of this one? I can't use chakra she'll just drain it. Maybe that will work.) Thought Naruto. He then got his one hand free and grabbed Tamao head before head butting her. She let him go long enough for him to get out of the water. "Damn this could be bad. I'm exhausted and now I have a headache. Ok time to fight like a ninja." Naruto said as he got up. "Shadow clone jutsu." Then five Narutos appeared.

Tamao looked shocked before noticing Naruto slightly panting. "Well that's interesting but you look like you're going to pass out."

"Damn she's right it took me too long to figure out how to get out of her grip." Mused Naruto. Before he heard a voice.

"Leave him alone you stupid fish or all turn you into sushi." Said Kurumu as he ran into the room with Mizore and Moka.

"What did you just say?" Asked Tamao.

"You heard me leave him alone." Screamed Kurumu.

Tamao looked around until her eyes landed on Moka. She then kicked up water towards Moka. Moka saw this and froze she knew that water would drain her. She then felt something push her out of the way.

Naruto shook like a dog trying to get dry. "See this is why I hate water. Now my fur will be all wet and take forever to dry." Said Naruto.

"Naruto why did you push me out of the way?" Asked a shocked Moka.

"Because I know what water does to vampires but all it does to me is make me wet and smell like a wet dog." Stated Naruto.

"Ok let's fight." Said Kurumu as she changed. She now had bat wings and longer nails. Then Kurumu glided towards Tamao tackling her. The two blue hair girls wrestled for dominance. Kurumu was able to cut her across the chest. "That hurt you damn succubus." Screamed Tamao. She then slapped Kurumu away with her tail. Kurumu landed next to Moka and Mizore.

Naruto saw the other mermaids about to join in so he unsealed his blade and charged. Naruto locked his blade with the webbed girl's hands. "Now your fight is with me not them." Said Naruto before kicking her in the ribs. The other mermaid got a cheap shot in by punching Naruto in the back sending him skidding along the water. "That really hurt." Said Naruto. Then another mermaid charge him but thanks to his ninja training he was able to block the attack. He then grabbed the mermaids hand and threw her into the water. "Mizore can you freeze the pool." Asked Naruto a he jump out of the water.

"Yeah Naruto." Said Mizore before she ran to the water freezing the mermaids in the water.

"Well that was incredibly anti climatic." Said Naruto falling to one knee panting. Moka ran over to Naruto to make sure he was alright.

"Naruto what's wrong." Asked a scared Moka.

"Moka I'm fine I just used too much chakra today. Well let's get out of here before they defrost and try to eat me again." Said Naruto well standing up. The others just nodded their heads as they started walking out of the swim room. Naruto was able to find his clothes in the hallway so he went to the boy's bathroom and got changed before walking back to the group.

"Well we still need to find a club." Said Mizore. Before anyone could say anything they heard Shizuka shouting at them.

"Hello kids did you find a club yet?" Asked Shizuka.

"No but I think newspaper club would probably be the best." Said Naruto. Shizuka nodded then hugged Naruto.

"Of course it is the best." Said Shizuka.

"Well we're in too." Said Moka. Shizukas eyes widened before bringing everyone into a group hug.

"Thank you meet me in the homeroom after class tomorrow." Said Shizuka.

"Right well that's good because I want to go home and take a nap. Moka we'll go out about 9p.m. tonight." Said Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped. Except Moka she nodded happily. With that the four kids left to go to the dorm.

When they got back to the dorm Naruto went into his room and passed out. Well Mizore and Kurumu helped Moka get ready for her date.

**Back in Konoha**

Tsunade was having a meeting with the konoha 11 and their sensei's along with some Jounin and chunin along with some kid named Sai. Just as she was about to finish the meeting Jiraiya came bursting through the window. "Princess I found him I really found him."

"Who did you find Lord Jiraiya?" Asked Shizune.

"I found Naruto." Said an excited Jiraiya.

"Really where the hell did you find him." Asked Tsunade.

"Well Gamabunta paid me a visit and told me Naruto summoned him to some school that he was going to. He then gave Gamabunta some sake and he told him a bunch of stuff but Gamabunta was too wasted to remember. He also told me Naruto was hanging out with four cute women one of which was his teacher. I'm so proud of him." Said Jiraiya with a perverted giggle. Tsunade then punched Jiraiya through the wall.

"Naruto is going to school? He hated going to class but now he is willingly to go to school." Stated a shocked Iruka.

"The dope went back to school and why would girls hang around him?" Asked Sakara. These were the thoughts of the rest of the ninja in the room except for Hinata who fainted.

"I really don't know but we need to find out." Stated Jiraiya.

"You just want to use him for research." Said Tsunade.

"You wound me. I would never invade my student's privies." Said Jiraiya well crying.

"Yeah ok. So how do we find out what school?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well we could always send a message via toad." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded her head and started writing a letter. "Yosh Narutos flame of youth." Whatever Gai was going to say was cut off by a punch to the head curtsies of Tsunade.

"Shut it Gai. Now let me finish this note then we could send it to him." Finished Tsunade not noticing Jiraiya putting a storage seal on the bottom of it.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto woke up at eight. He got up and went to take a shower. When he walked into the living room he saw Mizore and Kurumu talking. "Hey ladies how are you doing."

"Good Naruto how are you?" Asked Mizore.

"I got a bruised back from the fight but other than that I'm fine." Replied Naruto.

"Oh poor baby to you need Kurumu to give you a back massage." Asked Kurumu. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head no.

Moka then came out of her room wearing a red strapless dress, her hair was in a ponytail, she had eye shadow on with red lipstick, and high heels on. Naruto just stared at her.

"I think you broke his mind Moka." Said Kurumu.

"I think your right Kurumu. I guess there I a first time for everything." Said Mizore.

"Screw you Mizore." Yelled Kurumu. By this time Naruto awoke from his trance with a smile on his face.

"Wow I didn't know you were bi sexual Kurumu. Do you have a crush on Mizore?" Asked Naruto.

Both girls looked embarrassed at what Naruto said.

"Well as much as I love teasing you two me and Moka have to go." Said Naruto as he grabbed Mokas hand and ran out of the dorm before the two could get payback.

"So Naruto what are we going to do? Asked Moka. Naruto looked at her and grind.

"We are going to have to wait." Said Naruto. Moka just face faulted.

They finally got to their destination the school cafeteria.

"Wow Naruto this place looks so different from the way it normally does." Said Moka.

"Yeah the magic of shadow clones. Well we were out looking for a club to join, I had shadow clones fix this place up." Said Naruto.

"That's so cool." Said Moka. Naruto nodded then gave her some chicken stir fry. The two ate in comfortable silence till Naruto asked "so why don't you use your vampire side more."

Moka looked sad before saying "she's evil and every time the rosary is removed it weakens the seal."

Naruto nodded softly knowing what it's like to have an evil side and a seal wreaking every time it's used. "Trust me I know what it is like to have that problem." Said Naruto.

"Really how?" Asked Moka.

"Well like I said I was born human. Then on my first real mission I saw my team mate push me out of the way. I thought he was dead and summoned upon the nine tails power. The bloodlust I felt was so scary it felt like I wanted to destroy everything in my path. I was able to calm myself down but I know I freaked everybody out." Said Naruto.

"Sorry I forgot." Replied an embarrassed Moka.

"It's fine. I made you some dessert." Said Naruto as he pulled out some blood pudding. He then handed her the blood pudding. She took a sample bite then dug in into like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Naruto this is delicious. You are one of the best chefs I ever met!" Said an extremely chipper Moka.

"Well it's time for the last thing I had planned." Said Naruto. He then walked up to Moka and took her hand. Then lead her out to the middle of the cafeteria floor. She saw Naruto make a hand sign and then she heard music playing. "Well Moka can I have this dance." He asked. Moka nodded her head and the two danced to a couple of songs before going back to the dorms.

"Well tonight was a great night right Moka." Said Naruto.

"Yes it was wonderful." She replied before pecking him on the cheek and going in to the bedroom.

Naruto did the same and went back to sleep.

**The next day**

The four were waiting for Shizuka at the newspaper club. The three girls were talking about Moka's date. Naruto was sleeping mumbling about perverted foxes and had a little blood dripping from his nose. This made the three girls stop and look at him.

"What do you think he's dreaming about." Asked Moka.

"I don't know." Said Mizore.

"I think its perverted judging from the blood coming out of his nose." Said Kurumu.

Naruto lifted up his head and yawned. He looked at the three women before asking "why are you staring at me."

"Well you said something about perverted foxes and then a little blood dropped from your nose." Said Mizore.

Naruto wiped the blood from his nose before saying "yeah I was getting memories from the fox again. He was a really big pervert."

Before they could continue Shizuka came walking in to the room. "Hello kids and welcome to newspaper club." She said.

"Are we the only ones in this club Nekonome sensei?" Asked Kurumu.

"No there is one more his name is Ginei Morioka." Said Shizuka. Ginei came walking through the doors and looked around till he saw the three girls. He pulled out three bunches of flower and gave it to the girls. "Hello lovely ladies my name is Ginei Morioka but you can call me Gin." He said. The three girls looked pissed and each one disposed of the flowers. Gin went back to stand near Shizuka.

"Alright Gin will explain things I have to go to a staff meeting." Shizuka as she walked out of the room.

"Now being in newspaper club is serious business. Are articles have to be true and hard hitting." Said Gin in a serious tone before laughing. "Now that's out of the way any questions." He asked.

Naruto raised his hand. "Yes you blondie."

"Are you a pervert because that seems to be most of the people I meet?" Asked Naruto.

"No of course not. Well since that's out of the way I want you to go get the posters from the supply room. The girls I want to put up the posters." Said Gin. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to do their job.

It took Naruto 15 minutes to get all the posters and when he walked back in the room he saw Gin looking up the girls skirts. "That's right girls just a little higher." Said Gin with a perverted smile.

Naruto looked at him and decided to play a prank on him. Shadow clone jutsu. Naruto made one clone and had it transform into an alligator. The alligator clone went behind Gin and bit him on the butt. "Ouch what the hell bit me?" Screamed Gin as everyone turned to see an alligator staring at them.

The alligator grinned and said "if you weren't looking up their skirts you would have seen me." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three girls looked at Gin with a sickly sweet smile. "What did the talking alligator mean you were looking up are skirts." Said Moka.

"I don't know what it was talking about." Said Gin backing away to the door.

"Get him." Said Mizore well making ice needles. Gin opened up the door and ran well the three girls followed him. Naruto for his part was laughing his ass off.

He then walked back to the dorm leaving the girls to do their thing.

**Next day at school**

"Hey Moka can you meet me on the school roof tonight for a story." Said Gin.

"Sure." Replied Moka. Gin nodded then left to find Naruto. He found Naruto walking towards the class room.

"Hey Naruto I need you to come with me to do a story." Said Gin.

"Ok Gin where are we going." Said Naruto.

"Just follow me and you will find out." Replied Gin. He led Naruto to a building on the far side of school. "Ok Naruto the story is behind that window." Said Gin.

Naruto just nodded and looked in there. "So what story is at the boy's locker room?"

Gin looked shocked this was the boy locker room he thought it was the girls locker room. "Let me see?" he said. Naruto moved away and let Gin peek in. He saw it was the woman's locker room. "What are you talking about there are a bunch of naked woman in there." He turned around when he heard a cough and instead of Naruto he saw a bunch of angry woman.

"Now ladies lets just talk about this." Said Gin.

"Get him!" Shouted the head woman. Then all the women chased after Gin. Naruto came walking out of the bushes.

"I guess those women saw me well better him then me." Stated Naruto well shrugging.

**Later on the roof**

Moka was waiting for Gin on the roof when she heard someone coming. "Gin your finally here what is the story you wanted to talk about."

"Well Moka I wanted to talk about a pervert looking into the girl's locker room. I think it's Naruto I saw him looking into the window earlier today." Said Gin.

"I don't belive you Naruto would never do that." Shouted Moka.

Gin looked at the full moon then started laughing. "Well that's what I'm going to say and he is also going to get in trouble for attacking you." He finished

"He would never do you that." Said Moka well backing up.

Gin just changed to his werewolf form and said "I am going to attack you then blame it on him. Now just behave and I'll make it quick and pleasurable." Moka just screamed then heard something.

"That explains a lot you're a mutt." Said Naruto as both people turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" Asked Gin.

"I was taking a walk. You see I normally come up here to think now why don't you go chase a car or something." Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

Gin disappeared and punched Naruto in the gut across the roof. Naruto got up and shook his head "Damn it's like fighting bushy brows."

"Now why don't you leave before you get hurt?" Said Gin

"I have been hit by old ladies harder than that." Said Naruto. It was true Tsunade did hit a lot harder.

"Why you." Gin disappeared again and punched him in the back but he was surprised to hit a log. He looked around and saw Naruto next to Moka. Naruto took off the rosary and Moka changed.

"Why did you take off my rosary Naruto?" Asked Inner Moka.

"I need to talk to you after I beat this guy. Multi shadow clone jutsu." Then six Naruto's appeared. The first one said "Sexy jutsu." The clone then turned into Naruko. Gin looked at the naked clone in front of him. By the time is mind restarted he felt a fist collide with him as one of the clones jumped into the air. Then the four clones kicked him in to the air Na-ru-to the last thing Gin heard was Uzumaki barrage as the clone in the air brought his foot down. Gin crashed into the roof. The Naruto clones disappeared leaving Naruto and Moka on the roof.

Inner Moka walked up to Naruto and punched him in the head. "What the hell was that? Turning yourself into a naked woman I should beat your perverted ass."

"Whoa that's my anti pervert jutsu and then we can't talk about me doing something with that seal." Said Naruto trying to protect himself from the wraith of an angry woman.

This stop Moka instantly. "What do you mean talk about the seal." She said.

**Cliff hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN NARUTO or Rosario + Vampire

**The Harem is Inner and Outer Moka, Mizore, Shizune, Shizuka, Kurumu, Anko, Ayame and maybe some others.**

**Last time  
**_Inner Moka walked up to Naruto and punched him in the head. "What the hell was that? Turning yourself into a naked woman I should beat your perverted ass."_

_"Whoa that's my anti pervert jutsu and then we can't talk about me doing something with that seal." Said Naruto trying to protect himself from the wraith of an angry woman._

_This stop Moka instantly. "What do you mean talk about the seal." She said_.  
**Now**

**"**I might be able to separate you two making you different people." Said Naruto.

"How is that possible?" Asked Inner Moka.

"First let's bring outer Moka into this." He said as he walked up to her and brought them into her mindscape. It was a dark dingy cave. "Wow I thought mine was dingy." Said Naruto looking around.

"Yes this is where I spend most of my time." Said Inner Moka bitterly.

"Well let's find Outer Moka and talk to her. By the way I don't blame you for being a bitch. If I had to be here all the time well anytime I got free I would act like you." Said Naruto.

"Is that a compliment or an Insult?" Asked Moka.

"That's up to you and may I say your crimson eyes and silver hair make you look exotically beautiful." Said Naruto trying not to get beat if he insulated her. He then started walking off.

Moka looked at Naruto and blinked this was the first time she was ever complimented on her looks without any strings attached. She then followed after Naruto. The two walked for a few minutes before they walked into a light room to see Outer Moka sitting on the ground. She turned to see Naruto and Inner Moka standing there.

"How are we in the same room it's not possible." Said Outer Moka.

"This is a mindscape your two souls share this place I can get into the mechanics but we don't have time for that. So I want to know if you two want to be separated." Said Naruto.

"Yes I would like that." Said Inner Moka.

"I would like that to but I don't want to disappear." Said Outer Moka.

"You wouldn't have too but one of you have to change your name." Said Naruto

"Why would one of us have to change are names?" Asked Outer Moka.

"Because you won't be the same person and it's a pain in the ass to call you Inner and Outer Moka." Said Naruto.

"Well what would be a good name?" Asked Outer Moka.

"How about Naomi." Said Naruto.

"I like that name from now on I will be Naomi." Said Outer Moka.

**(From now on Outer Moka will be Naomi.)**

"So what would we have to do for us to be separated?" Asked Moka.

"Well first we need to talk one Naomi will become a vampire also which means you two are both S rank vampires. Next you will join newspaper club and you two will share a room. I want you two to act like sisters because that's your cover story. Don't worry I will help you with that. So what do you girls think?" Said Naruto.

Naomi and Moka started talking back and forth for a couple of minutes before they nodded their heads.** "**Ok after talking for a few minutes we've decide that it's a good deal and I agree but I want one thing. I get to drink your blood twice a day." Said Moka.

"I guess that's reasonable. So let us leave and I will do what needs to be done." Said Naruto as he and Moka faded from the mindscape.

**Outside the mindscape**

"Ok Moka stand still and don't move." Said Naruto. Moka nodded her head and stood still. Naruto walked made a shadow clone. The shadow clone walked up to Moka. The real Naruto then drew a soul transferring seal on shadow clone Naruto. Then made the necessary hand signs and put his hands on the two's head. There was a bright light and in place of the shadow clone was Naomi. "Wow that was tiring but now let's go back to the dorm before Mizore gets worried." Said Naruto.

"Yeah ok." Said Naomi.

The three walked back to the dorms and walked in to see Mizore studying with Kurumu. "Yo what's up ladies?" Said Naruto.

"We're studying for school and how are Outer Moka and Inner Moka in the same room." Said Mizore.

"Well I created a seal that separated Outer Moka and Inner Moka and now they're two different beings. Now Outer Moka is now known as Naomi." Said Naruto.

"Wow that's amazing Naruto." Said Kurumu.

"Yeah I'm a great seal master thanks to getting Kyuubi's memories." Said Naruto.

"So what other things can you do with seals?" Asked Mizore.

"Anything I want to." Said Naruto.

"So could you make a seal to start a fire?" Said Kurumu.

"Yes it's called an elemental seal but I'm not that good at them yet." Said Naruto.

"Cool so Moka what are you going to do now?" Asked Mizore.

"I'm going to share a room with Naomi and go to school with you guys." She said.

"Yeah I'm so happy that she and I are different people now we can be friends." Said Naomi giving Moka a bear hug.

"Yeah great know can you please let me go." Replied Moka.

"OK Moka." Said Naomi.

"Now Moka do you want to change your look." Said Naruto.

"What do you think?" Asked Moka.

"No you look great." Said Naruto.

"Yeah you are really pretty." Said Naomi.

"I agree." Said Kurumu.

"No I would keep your look because you have always we're pretty." Said Mizore.

"OK than I'll keep my look." Said Moka.

"Well that's just great now I'm going to bed unless someone needs me." Said Naruto. Moka walked forward and bit down on his neck drinking some of his blood.

"Now I'm good." Said Moka. Naruto nodded and walked into his room and got undressed down to his boxers.

**In the living room**

"Well I guess I should walk home." Said Kurumu.

"Just stay here tonight it's too late to go home now." Said Mizore.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes now let's go to sleep." Said Mizore as her and Kurumu walked into Mizore's bedroom and Moka and Naomi went to sleep in her room.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and realized he didn't wash his clothes. 'Damn I guess I have to go wash my clothes.' He thought as he walked into the laundry room and put his clothes in the washer. 'At least I have pants.' He thought. Naruto then heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that?" Said Naruto as he walked to the door and opened it. "Oh H.M and Nekonome sensei what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"Can we come in?" Asked H.M

"Yeah sorry about not wearing a shirt I had to do laundry." Said Naruto.

"Its fine Naruto right Nekonome." Said H.M.

"Um yeah it's fine." Said Shizuke trying not to touch Naruto's tail. Naruto noticed this and smiled. They walked into the living room and sat down.

"If you want to touch it you can. I'm kind of use to it." He said and as soon as he finished she started rubbing his tail making him purr. All four girls walked out to see Naruto's leg was shaking like a dog and purring. They also saw the head master and their sensei who was petting Naruto's tail.

"Hello H.M what are you doing here?" Asked Mizore.

"I came to talk to Naruto but this is far more amusing." Said H.M.

"About what?" Asked Naruto Turing his head slightly making the girls think 'cute.'

"Some people are here to see you." Replied H.M.

"Who?" Asked Naruto.

"Come in." Shouted H.M.

Three people walked into the room and Naruto recognized them instantly. "Pervey sage, Shizune, Tsunade how the hell did you get here."

"How come I don't get respect?" Jiraiya said.

"Because you're a pervert and not a beautiful woman." Said Naruto.

"Thanks brat now why do you have no shirt on, why your teacher is petting your tail and why do you have a tail." Said Tsunade.

"Oh I am washing all my shirts, she's petting my tail because I don't care that people touch it normally and me and Kyuubi fused into one turning me into the new Kyuubi. Now how did you get here?" Asked Naruto.

"I brought them here you see Tsunade sent a letter and after I read it. I decided to bring them here to see you and also have Jiraiya sign his wonderful books." Said H.M.

"What's with all the guys I know being perverts." Said Naruto

H.M smiled and handed Naruto the letter. Naruto read the note and then realized there was a seal and unsealed it to reveal all of Jiraiya's book.

"Why the hell did you give me all of your books." Said Naruto.

"Because my wonderful student these will come in handy for the future." Said Jiraiya.

"If you don't want the books all take them." Said H.M.

"Whatever perverts. Said Naruto.

"Right well there is one more thing to do." Said H.M.

"What's that?" Asked Naruto.

"Shizune here is going to be joint sensei with Nekonome so she can make sure you don't get yourself killed." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade what about you?" Asked Shizune.

"I'll be fine I'm not a baby that needs to be watched. Plus well um read this." Said Tsunade as she handed Shizune a letter. Shizune read the letter and blinked. She then gave Naruto the letter after he was done reading it. "Um is this true?" Asked Naruto. When he saw Tsunade nod him and Shizune passed out.

"What's with the books, why did Naruto say they were perverted and why did both of them pass out?" Asked Shizuka.

"Well those books we're written by the pervert over there. They're porn books and I'll tell you why they fainted when they wake up." Said Tsunade. Kurumu picked up one of the books and started reading after about two pages she was blushing a deep red.

"Wow I thought us succubus's we're perverts." Said Kurumu as she put down the book.

**15 minutes later**

"Man that was a weird dream stupid foxes memories." Mumbled Naruto as he woke up.

"You're awake." Said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and looked around to see everyone sitting around except for Shizune who was still out.

"I'm going to go make breakfast and maybe she'll wake up." Said Naruto as he got up and walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

He made cinnamon rolls. Needless to say Shizune was up to the smell of her favorite food. "Yum who made cinnamon rolls?" She asked.

"I did and what do you guys want to drink. We have milk, OJ and alcohol." Said Naruto.

"I'll have OJ." Said Shizuka and Shizune.

"I'll have milk." Said Naomi, Mizore and Kurumu.

"I'll have a glass of your blood." Said Moka as everyone looked at her weirdly.

"We'll have sake." Said H.M, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto nodded and got everyone their drinks. He also gave Moka a glass of his blood.

"So why did you two pass out?" Asked Naomi.

"Apparently my parents and her uncle decide that when we we're 16 we would get married as an arranged married." Explained Naruto.

"Wow that's interesting." Said Shizuka taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

"Agreed so Shizune what do you think of this arrangement." Said Naruto.

"I don't know we barley know each other." Said Shizune.

"Agreed but at least we get to know each other well your teaching right." He said. Shizune nodded her head.

"Well you two will make a cute couple and don't forget to give me plenty of cute grandkids to spoil." Said Tsunade making the two blush.

"Wait if Shizune is human isn't it dangers for her to be here?" Asked Naruto.

"Normally yes but she won't be human for long Naruto." Said H.M.

"You want me to turn her into a hanyo am I right." Said Naruto.

"You are correct." Said H.M.

"Wait what's a hanyo?" Asked Shizune.

"Half human and half Yokai. In this case you would be a fox hanyo." Said Naruto.

"Um will it hurt?" Asked Shizune.

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Naruto.

"Um ok what do I need to do?" Said Shizune.

"Just lower your kimono down a little and expose a little of your neck." He said. She did as he said. He then stepped forward and bit down on her neck making her cringe from the pain that evaporated to pleasure. When he stepped back a bright light surrounded her. When it stopped Shizune's appearance changed. She went from 5 foot 5 to 5 foot 7. Her hair was the same but had black fox ears sticking out of it, her eyes were still black but her pupils now were a crimson slit, her canines became enlarged, she still had a slender build but her breasts went from a low B cup to a mid C cup and she now had midnight black tail.

'Wow she was pretty before but now she's gorgeous.' Naruto thought.

Shizune blushed and said "thank you Naruto for the compliment."

"What compliment?" Asked Tsunade.

"Damn it I forgot that since she is a fox hanyo she and I can read each other's thoughts." Said Naruto.

"You mean." "Yep if you think of something I can read your mind and we can talk without talking." He said.

"OK so why does my chest feel heavier?" She asked. Naruto just grabbed a mirror and showed her what she looks like. She checked herself out before she realized "What happened my eye sight is better, my boobs got bigger and I have an unnatural urge to prank someone." She asked as she felt her boobs.

"Oh well you got enhancement your five senses are increased by 10 times. You pretty much became a vixen or female fox which means you're a trickster and you will be a pervert around me, and that's why your chest extended Oh yeah your also extremely flexible, grow claws, turn into a fox, can shape shift which is like a henge but I'll explain more later and last but not least you can sense people's emotions." Explained Naruto.

"Oh that is so cool." Said Shizune.

"Well Shizune I think you look hot." Said Jiriaya with a perverted grin. Shizune disappeared and reappeared in front of Jiriaya then she punched him sending him flying across the room.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

"Yep." Was Naruto's reply. She smiled and sat back down.

"Well as fun as this is me and the pervert have to go back to the leaf." Said Tsunade.

"Fine but take care." Said Naruto.

"Yeah please take care and when I visit you better be working." Said Shizune with a sickly sweet smile.

"I will mom and please take care of the gaki. Also when you two get married make sure to invite me." Said Tsunade with a smile.

"Yeah and Naruto keep me posted on what happens between you and the girls." Said Jiriaya. Then he got clawed by Shizuka and Shizune. After they were done Jiriaya limped back to Tsunade and him Tsunade, and H.M left the dorm. Naruto heard the buzzer for the washer and went to put on a shirt. When he walked back in he saw everyone was getting ready to go to school.

"Shizune I would change your clothes." Said Naruto. She looked down and saw what he meant her outfit was too small now.

"I got some clothes you could borrow." Said Shizuka.

"Really thank you." Said Shizune.

"No problem. Now let's go so you can get changed." Said Shizuka as they walked out of the dorm.

"Wow now let's finish getting ready for school." Said Naruto as everyone got ready for school.

**At newspaper club**

Shizune didn't show up for most of the day because she was finding the right outfit. Now everyone was in newspaper club waiting for their teachers. "Hey Gin I got you a present." Said Naruto.

"What is it?" He snarled. Naruto pulled out an orange book and threw it to him. He looked at it and opened it. He started reading it and giggling. "Thank you Naruto this is an amazing present." Said Gin.

"Don't mention it my god father gave me it and I don't like his perverted books." Said Naruto.

"They're not perverted its art." Said Gin as he kept reading. Shizuka and Shizune walked into the room and Naruto's brain stopped. Shizune was wearing a black tube top with a red trim that showed some cleavage with a white vest, she wore a red skirt that went down to her knees, she wore her short high heels.

'Damn Shizune you can pull anything off.' Thought Naruto.

'Thanks Naruto but keep your thoughts pure unless you're going to act on it.' She thought back.

'Got it Shizune.' Thought Naruto.

"Ok who has their story ready for our newspaper?" Asked Shizuka.

"I do I wrote an article to help people study for test's." Said Naomi.

"I wrote an article on different things you can do with your school uniform to make you more attractive." Said Kurumu.

"I wrote a story on how the science club is experimenting with radiation." Said Mizore.

"I wrote an article about cooking the perfect steak." Said Naruto.

"Great so now all we will have to do is print it." Said Shizuka.

"Ok let's do this." Said Naruto. They all nodded and begin printing.

**3 hours later**

"Wow that was a pain." Said Naruto.

"Yeah but at least we're done now." Said Moka.

"You're right but Naruto how do you and Shizune meet?" Asked Naomi.

"I didn't explain my ninja life did I." Said Naruto.

"Not a lot just the war you fought in to free the mist." Said Mizore.

"Ok well Shizune and I meet when I and the pervert went on a mission to find Tsunade and bring her back to the leaf. We found them in a bar. Tsunade said some things then we fought. When she won she made me a bet that I couldn't finish a jutsu and if I won she would come back and give me this necklace." Naruto then showed them the necklace and then started speaking again. "She gave me a couple of days and on the day I was going to win the bet she had gone to a meeting with a pedophile snake and his boy toy. I arrived just in time and Shizune and I took on the boy toy. I got my ass kicked and the bastard severed my Achilles heel. He then went to kill Tsunade but I stopped his kunai with my hand. I then made a shadow clone and we created the rasengan then slammed it into his gut. I don't know what happened after that because I got knocked out. When I woke up a week later Shizune had been taking care of me. Then we went back to the leaf and I was banished a few days later." Explained Naruto.

"So you two don't know each other that well." Said Kurumu.

"Yes but we will. You see when I turned her into a hanyo she will get all my memories and felt what I felt and the same goes for me." Said Naruto.

"Wow so we share each other's memories wait does that mean we'll see each other naked." Said Shizune.

"I really don't know but where are you going to stay?" Asked Naruto.

"You guys are getting a bigger dorm and she's staying with you." Said H.M coming into the room.

"Why are we getting a bigger dorm?" Asked Naruto.

"Because we had a pipe break flooding several dorms including teachers. So we are moving people into different dorms and that means you four has to move into a four bedroom dorm instead of three." Said H.M.

"Who are we sharing are dorm with and how long." Said Naruto.

"5 months and newspaper club well except for Gin." Said H.M.

"So why are they sharing with us thou?" Asked Naruto.

"Because you're not a pervert and well you won't make fun of Nekonome's tail seeing as you have one." Was his reply.

"Oh I get it now." Said Naruto remembering what happened the last time someone made fun of her tail.

"Great know you all can go." Said H.M.

"Wonderful well let's get going." Said Naruto as they walked to the new dorm.

**At the new dorm**

When Naruto opened the door it was beautiful. The rooms were white and had a big screen TV, there were two bedrooms on the left and right wall with the bathroom in-between them, also a kitchen with a washer and dryer in the closet.

"So how do we pick rooms?" Asked Shizuka.

"Well Naomi and I will share a room." Said Moka.

"Kurumu and I will share this room." Said Mizore.

"Then at least for the night I will share with Shizuka." Said Shizune.

"Ok let's go to sleep." Said Naruto. Everyone nodded and went to sleep. It was around the middle of the night when Shizune shot up from her bed breathing heavily. "I need to talk to Naruto." She said as she got up and put on a robe she then walked into Naruto's room. "Naruto are you up?" She Asked.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his and looked at Shizune. "Yeah I'm up what's wrong?" He asked. Shizune sat on the bed.

"How didn't you go crazy from the sadness and the hatred?" She asked trying not to cry.

"I really don't know but at least now I'm happy. I mean I have Mizore, Naomi, Kurumu, Shizuka and of course my beautiful vixen." Said Naruto with a small smile.

Shizune really never being in a relationship blushed at the nickname. "Thank you for the pet name but I'm still sad that you had to live the life you did. I mean how one person can take so much hatred." She said before breaking down and crying.

Naruto moved over and wrapped her in a hug letting Shizune cry onto his bare chest. The two fell asleep in each other arms.

**The next morning**

Shizune woke up first and realized her pillow and blanket were really comfortable. Then the events of last night came back to her and she realized she was in Naruto's bed with Naruto under her.

"Hey Shizune you up." Said Naruto.

"Yeah. I guess I should get up now." She said as she was about to get up when Naruto wrapped his hand against her waist and pulled her back down.

"No you don't vixen you're staying in bed for a few more minutes." He said in an authorities tone.

Shizune nodded she was too tiered to fight so she just snuggled back into his chest. "Fine Naruto." Said Shizune.

They laid together for a few more minutes before they both go up to start the day. Naruto put back on his clothes and went into the kitchen to cook and Shizune went back to her room. When she walked in she saw Shizuka sitting on the bed with a smile.

"So where did you go last night?" Asked Shizuka in a teasing voice.

"I had a nightmare so I went to talk to Naruto about it and we fell asleep together that's all that happen." Said a flustered Shizune.

"I know it was just fun teasing you and plus you too look really cute sleeping together." Was Shizuka's reply as she pulled out a picture and showed it to her. It was her snuggling into Naruto's chest with her tail slowly back an fourth and a little drool coming out of her mouth. "You see when I got up to go to the bathroom I noticed you were missing. So I went to tell Naruto when I walked into his room and saw that you two were snuggling so I had to take a picture to use as blackmail." Said Shizuka with a smile.

"What do you want?" Said Shizune since she was backed into a corner if that picture got out she would die from embarrassment.

"Um this is embarrassing but I wondered if I could join you two. You see in my culture we're kind of like cats in the fact that we want to snuggle up to someone in are sleep." She said with her tail wagging nervously. (**I don't if this is true for all cats but it is for mine.)**

"Let me think about it and get back to you tonight." Was Shizune's reply. Shizuka nodded and they walked out for breakfast which Naruto was finished making. "Wow Naruto do you cook all the time?" Asked Shizune.

"Yeah after leaving the elemental nations I couldn't get ichiraku ramen so I learned how to cook and well here we are." Said Naruto.

"I forgot you used to live of that stuff." Said Shizune.

"Well everyone in our life style needed a vice Kakashi and Jiriaya were perverts, Tsunade is an alcoholic gambler and sucks at it, mine was ramen, and Anko's was cutting my cheek and licking the blood up. Would you rather I was a pervert or an alcoholic." Said Naruto.

"No your vice is fine." Said Shizune.

"Well the other reason was I had a crush on Ayame." Said Naruto

"I thought you like Sakura." Said Shizune with a little venom in her voice.

"Hell no I just acted that way to make her feel better the last thing we needed is another Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Whose Hinata and Sakura?" Asked Mizore.

"Hinata was my crazy stalker who followed me everywhere and even in the locker room. She even stole a piece of my underwear and when I tried to call it off well I ended up into the hospital for a week. Sakura was a girl that looked like Naomi except Naomi is ten times more beautiful. She would beat me anytime I tried to complement her or ask her on a date. She was in love with an emo boy who has a weird obsession but I won't go into that. Here's a picture of them." He said as he pulled out a picture of team 7.

"Who's the short blonde in that ugly jumpsuit?" Asked Kurumu.

"That's what I used to look like." He said.

"You changed a lot." Said Shizuke.

"Yeah. Hey Kurumu you want to go for a walk" Said Naruto.

"Sure let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dorm.

"Well that was weird." Said Shizune as everyone nodded.

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

They were walking through the forest. "So this is what you had planned for our date a romantic walk." Said Kurumu.

"Yeah it was the best thing I could think of that didn't involve anything sexual." He replied.

"Well this is fine with me and don't worry we'll get to the sexual stuff very soon." She said in a husky voice.

"Yes well not too soon. So let us just in joy are walk." Said Naruto.

The rest of their walk was Kurumu leaning on his shoulder. They were talking about different subjects. She also noticed when she asked him about his birthday he quickly changed the subject.

**Back at the dorms**

When they walked in they saw Moka reading one of Jiriayas books, Naomi was watching animal planet, Shizuka and Shizune we're playing shogi. "We're back." Said Naruto. They all waved but Moka who walked up to Naruto and bit him in on the neck and drank some of his blood.

"You skipped out before I could drink your blood." Said Moka with a smirk before walking back and continued reading the book.

"Sorry. I'm going to take a shower so I'll see you guys later." Said Naruto as he walked into the bathroom.

"Shizune when I and Naruto we're on are walk, I asked him about his birthday but he quickly changed the subject do you know why?" Kurumu asked.

Shizune started shaking with rage. "Yes I do. You see on the day he was born both of his parents were killed during the kyuubi attack. Then on his third birthday he was kicked out of the orphanage. Then from there to his tenth birthday he ended up in the hospital from people trying to kill him. He has only gotten two presents in his life one was that jump suit he got from the third hokage who was like a grandfather figure and the only other present was free vouchers for ramen from the girl Ayame and he father." She finished before she hit a wall cracking it.

The others were sad about this and also made a footnote not to piss off Shizune. "So when is his birthday because we have to make it up to him?" Asked Shizuka.

"October tenth. Next Saturday he will be 17 years old." Said Shizune.

"OK so let's throw him a party." Said Naomi.

"Yeah fine just nobody tell him I agreed to this. I do have an image to uphold." Said Moka.

"Alright that's fine but what are we going to do?" Asked Mizore.

"How about you invite his friends and have the ramen chiefs make him the ramen he like's so much." Said H.M appearing out of nowhere.

"I thought humans weren't allowed on school grounds." Said Moka.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it but I've seen the boy's life and I love to experiment." Said H.M.

"Well ok then how about we bring them here and decorated this place for his birthday. Moka, Mizore and I will set up the decorations." Said Kurumu.

"Great then Shizune and I will keep him busy." Said Shizuka.

"Yes this is perfect here is a list of his friends." Said Shizune handing them a list of his friends.

"Ok I will hand this to the bus driver and have him bring them here next weekend." Said H.M.

Naruto walked out of the shower and looked at everyone "What's up H.M?" He said.

"Nothing much but you really should put on a bigger towel or some clothes." Said H.M.

Naruto realized what he said and ran into his bedroom to get changed. "Well I have to get back to work so I will see you kids later." Said H.M as he walked out of the dorms.

**Later that night**

"Shizuka I have thought about it and you can share a bed with me and Naruto." Said Shizune getting ready for bed.

"Thank you so much meow." Said Shizuka.

"Did you just meow?" Asked Shizune.

"Yes it's a quirk from being a neko along with loving fish even if it's raw." She said embarrassed.

"Well that make sense seeing as I have quirks like wanting to tease Naruto, pranking people, mewling and have a craving for meat." Said Shizune.

"What do you mean tease Naruto?" She asked.

"Well like when I wore that outfit the other day was to tease him. I don't know why but ever since he changed me. I just have the need to have Naruto gawk at me and check me out. He even gave me a pet name vixen." Said Shizune.

"Wow that so sweet meow." Said Shizuka slightly jealous Shizune got a pet name.

"Well let's go to Naruto's room." Said Shizune. Shizuka nodded and they walked into Naruto's room.

"Hey vixen, kitty what are you doing here." Said Naruto. Shizuka smiled at her pet Name well Shizune got an evil smirk.

Shizune walked towards the bed swaying her hips sexually as she sat in his lap. "We we're loney so we decided to come in here and sleep in here with you." Said Shizune rubbing her nose against his.

"Oh Okay that make's sense." Said a flustered Naruto. Shizune smiled at her handy work well Shizuka climbed in bed with the two. Shizune was on the left, Naruto was in the middle and Shizuka was on the right.

**Naruto's birthday**

Naruto woke up with Shizune and Shizuka using him as a pillow. 'Today's my seventeenth birthday. I feel old.' He thought.

'You're far from old my sexy tod.' Thought Shizune.

**(For those who don't now a tod is another name for a male fox.)**

"Moring vixen." Said Naruto.

"Morning Naruto did you sleep well." Was Shizune's reply.

"Yeah except the fact that I was nervously about my birthday today." Was his reply.

"You'll be fine Shizune, Moka, Naomi, Mizore, Kurumu, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again meow." Said Shizuka who just woke up.

"I know just like I won't let anything happen to you guys." Said Naruto.

"Well we should get ready for the day." Said Shizuka who was the brought into a hold by Naruto and Shizune.

"Five more minuets kitty." Was Naruto's reply. Shizuka nodded and let herself be cuddled by the two fox hybrids.

When the three got out of bed they got ready for the day.

"Okay we're leaving you guys in charge of the party well we keep Naruto busy." Said Shizuka.

"Right but how are you guys going to keep him busy for 5 hours well we set up the party?" Asked Moka.

"Don't worry we have that taken care of." Said Shizune with a smirk.

"What do you have taken care of Shizune?" Asked Naruto as he walked into the room.

"Oh we're starting the anti-pervert club and we were just discussing the next meeting." She explained.

"Oh I don't want to know what you have planned for the perverts." He said well cringing a little.

"Okay well your coming with us Naruto." Said Shizune grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the dorm followed by Shizuka.

"Well let's get started shall we." Said Kurumu.

"Yep." Said Mizore as Moka and Naomi nodded their heads. They got started decorating for the party.

**With Naruto and the others**

"So where are we going that we had to leave in such a hurry." Said Naruto.

"Oh you'll see." Said Shizuka. Naruto nodded his head and they continued walking till they reached a field.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"We are going to play in this field because you need to take a break and relax." Said Shizune.

"Well this can be entertaining." He replied before e pounced on Shizuka making said girl laugh. Then Shizune tackled Naruto off of Shizuka and started tickling him. Then Shizuka jumped on top and started doing the same. Naruto was laughing his ass off. He then got his tail to wrap around Shizuka and give her a little squeeze around the waist making her eep. He then grabbed both woman tails and started petting them making both woman purr.

"That was a dirty trick Naruto." Said Shizune.

"Sure and tickling me wasn't." Said Naruto.

"Ok that's true let's call a truce." Said Shizuka.

"Agreed." Said the other two as they laid down in the field and let the cool fall breeze blow on their faces.

**Back at the dorms**

"Ok Moka can you set up the lights. Naomi and Mizore can you handle the music and I will set up the decorations." Said Kurumu. All the girls nodded and started doing their jobs. After an hour they heard a knock on the door.

Moka opened it to revealed Tsunade, Jiriaya and a few others she didn't recognize.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade come in." Moka said.

"It's nice to see you again to but I don't think we got your guys names last time." Replied Tsunade.

"I'm Moka and the cheery pink haired one is Outer Moka but she now goes by Naomi, The purple hair with a sucker is Mizore and the blue hair is Kurumu." Said Moka.

"Well you know the pervert, Then this is Ayame, Teuchi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Iruka, Shino, Mei, Choji, Ton ton, Yugao, Anko, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Rock lee." Said Tsunade.

Lee ran up to the woman and said "My name is the hansom green devil of the leaf Rock Lee and I would like to be your boyfriend." Said Lee.

"Sorry we're all dating Naruto." Said Moka slightly scared of Lee.

"Wait your all dating Naruto?" Asked Teuchi.

"Yes along with Nekonome and Shizune sensei." Replied Naomi.

Then Moka walked up to Ayame and looked at her for a few seconds making Ayame a little nervous. "Now I can see why Naruto had a crush on you. You're very beautiful for a human. Oh Anko I must say I agree with your habit of drinking Naruto's blood." Said Moka walking back.

"Thanks I can't wait to see the gaki again." Said Anko licking her lips.

Ayame was surprised that Naruto had a crush on her and how many girlfriends he had. "Well the kitchen is right over there and since Naruto didn't cook today all the pans and that should be in the left cabinet." Said Kurumu. The chiefs nodded and walked into the kitchen and started cooking their famous ramen.

"So what kind of school is this?" Asked Iruka.

"It's a school for monsters. Naomi and I are vampires, Kurumu is a succubus, Mizore is a Yuki Onna, Nekonome is a neko and Naruto and Shizune are fox hanyo." Explained Moka.

"Oh that's interesting." Said Iruka.

**Four hours later**

The ninja and the girls had talked about their experiences with Naruto when Moka and Naomi's ears started twitching "Their coming." Said both girls. Everyone hid and the three walked into the dorm.

Naruto opened up the door to see the lights were off. When they walked in everybody jumped out and said "Surprise." Naruto took a step back and unfortunately his tail came out and started waging make the girls scream "Cute." Before they tackled him. They started petting Naruto tail and ears and he started purring.

They all got up before Ayame said "Sorry we thought you were Naruto."

Naruto smiled then brought Ayame into a hug. "It's so good to see you again Ayame." Said Naruto.

"Um do I know you?" Was her reply.

"Yeah it's me Naruto." He replied with a smile. Ayame eye's opened wide before she hug Naruto back.

"What happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were short and cute. Now you're tall and a gorgeous hunk." Said Ayame with a blush.

"Well after I got banished I talked to the Kyuubi and he told me what really happened the night of the attack. Then after training and helping the mist win the war I merge with kyuubi and well ended up here." Said Naruto.

"So how are you doing in your studies Naruto?" Asked Iruka.

"He's doing wonderful he, Moka and Naomi are the smartest in are class." Said Shizuka with a smile.

"So you're his teacher it's nice to meet you. I taught him in the academy and he was either sleeping, pranking or breaking out of school." Said Iruka.

"How bad could he have been?" Asked Shizuka.

"Bad." Replied the adults in the room.

"I used to be an anbu agent which is are version of police and we chase him around for hours after one of his pranks. I remember this one time when he broke into anbu and died everyone but my hair pink and somehow put sneezing powder in their masks. We chased him for 15 hours straight before we gave up and he didn't even look tired." Said Yugao.

Everyone had a good laugh at that before Anko asked a question. "Why was she left out of your pranks along with me and Ayame?"

"Well that simple Ayame was always nice to me and I had a crush on her, you use to help me with my pranks by hiding me from Iruka and the anbu so I couldn't prank you and Yugao I could tell enjoyed the chase and when she caught me she never turned me into the hokage." Explained Naruto.

"You help him with his pranks." Said Iruka.

"I guess I did but can you blame me he had some great pranks." Said Anko.

"Wow I can't wait to test your stamina myself." Said Kurumu with a perverted grin. Mei then walked up to Naruto and hugged him making the other girls slightly jealous.

"Thank you Naruto now that mist is free we are finally prospering again." She said.

"No problem and thank you for the jutsu's you gave me. They help a lot." He said.

"I just have on question where is your sword?" Asked Mei.

"Wait you have a sword." Asked Yugao.

"Yeah I just don't use it that often because people don't use swords here." Said Naruto as he pumped chakra into the whirlpool tattoo and his sword popped out.

"Can I check it out?" Asked Yugao like an excited little child at Christmas.

"Here you go." Said Naruto handing her the blade. She took it from him and examined it.

"This is amazing where you got it from." Said Yugao.

"From an old friend who died awhile back." Said Naruto. Yugao nodded and handed it back to him.

"So Gaara how have you been brother?" Asked Naruto.

"Good I became the Kazakage." Said Gaara.

"Nice and Kankuro I see you're still wearing makeup." Said Naruto.

"First it's not makeup it's war paint, second how did you get these beautiful woman?" Asked Kankuro.

"I don't know why you don't ask them." Replied Naruto.

"I will do that." Said Kankuro.

"The ramen is done." Said Teuchi. Everyone filed into the kitchen and started eating the ramen.

"Wow no wonder Naruto ate this all the time. This shrimp ramen is to die for meow." Said Shizune.

"I agree with sensei." Said Mizore.

"Why does this ramen taste so much different?" Said Shizune keeping up with Naruto and Gaara.

"It's because of you being a hanyo it makes ramen seem like the food of the gods. You can also eat a lot of this and not get fat." Explained Naruto.

"Got it Naruto." Said Shizune.

"So Teuchi, Ayame how has business been without me?" Asked Naruto.

"Horrible nobody but a few customers stop bye." Replied Ayame. Naruto stood up and walked over to a red scroll then handed it to Ayame. When she opened it 500,000 yen popped out. "Naruto we can't take this." Said Ayame.

"Don't worry I got more than 10 million yen left." Said Naruto shocking everyone.

"How do you have so much money?" Asked Tsunade.

"I learned I had a talent for gambling. I never lose. You see one weekend when I was working at the bar. My boss took us on a trip to a casino somewhere in Japan. I ended up winning a bunch of money and got kicked out." Said Naruto.

"Troublesome blond you really are the most unpredicted ninja aren't you." Said Shikamaru.

"Yep I really am." Said Naruto.

"So Naruto are there any interesting species of bugs in this dimension?" Asked Shino.

"Yeah tons of them." Replied Naruto. Naruto then handed a scroll to Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Yugao, Gaara and Choji. Kiba got dog treats, Shino got a brown recluse, Shikamaru got a book of the history of the world, Tsunade got some white lightning moonshine, Yugao got the Uzumaki kenjutsu scrolls, Gaara got some sleeping pills for the Shikaku and Choji got a world cookbook. Naruto then walked up to Anko. "Hey Anko I know a way to get rid of your curse mark but there will be side effects." He said.

"What are the side effect and how?" Asked Anko.

"Well he's going to pump Yokai into your system destroying the curse mark. The side effects will be your body will change and you will grow fox appendages, you will also turn 17 again." Said Shizune shocking everyone. "I got Naruto's memory's remember." She said.

"So I'll be 17 again and my body will change. Is that it?" Asked Anko.

"No you will also get my memories, be able to talk to me and Shizune telepathically and you probably will tease me more." Said Naruto. Then he was tackled by Shizune.

"Oh you don't like my teasing I'm so sad." She said with fake disappointment.

"I never said that I love your teasing." Replied Naruto trying to cheer Shizune up. Shizune smiled and kissed him on the lips gently. "Good boy if you're good the rest of the night Shizuka and I will give you a special treat." She said playfully, shocking the leaf ninjas never seeing her playful side.

"What the hell Shizune was the strict one." Said Kiba.

"She strict? She and Naruto have been pranking the school like crazy." Said Kurumu.

"Shizune pranked somebody? Wow I never thought I'd see that." Said Tsunade.

"I guess Naruto Is a bad influence." Said Gaara with a slight smirk.

Naruto looked at Gaara's smirk and got one of his own. "Gaara if you want Shizune and I can visit you prank I mean help you with the council." Said Naruto.

"I might have to think about it." Said Gaara getting an evil smile.

"Can you help us with are councils too?" Asked Mei and Tsunade.

Naruto and Shizune shared a nodded making the female kage laugh.

"I would be more than happy to give you these two back for a couple of days." Said H.M walking in.

"Hey creepy priest how's it going?" Asked Naruto.

"Trying to get away from paper work. Did you tell them the story of how you blew a hole in a historical building yet?" Asked H.M.

"You blew a hole through an historical building." Said Iruka upset that his surrogate brother was so reckless.

Naruto sighed and told them all what happened and how he meet the girl's mothers.

"Well at least you had a good reason." Said Iruka.

"Yeah now let's open presents." Said Choji. Everyone nodded and gave Naruto his gifts. From Kiba and Choji a book to pick up women, Tsunade gave him a medical scroll, Iruka gave Naruto a non-perverted book, Shikamaru and Shino got Naruto a shogi set, Moka and Naomi got him a new bandanna which was black with red flames, Lee gave him some training weights, Kurumu gave him a chiefs knife, The ichraku's gave him 3 scrolls full of ramen, the Sand Siblings gave Naruto a cactus, Yugao gave him a katana, Mei gave him a scroll on the Uzumaki history in it and Mizore gave him a necklace with a snowflake on it.

"Thanks everybody." Said Naruto as they heard a knock on the door. When Naruto opened it up it revealed Gin. "Hey Gin what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to find the genius who wrote this book." Came Gin's reply holding the book like it was sacred.

"Come in he's the white haired guy." Said Naruto. Gin nodded and then with the speed of a werewolf appeared in front of Jiraiya.

"Sir you are a literati genius." Said Gin.

"Why thank you it's always nice to meet a fan of my great book." Said Jiraiya.

"Yeah if you're a pervert maybe. " Said Naruto.

"It's art." Said Gin, Jiraiya, H.M, Kiba, Kankuro and surprisingly Iruka.

"Iruka you like this stuff." Said Ayame shocked that Iruka is a closet pervert.

"All guys are perverts." Said Gin.

"I'm not." Replied Naruto.

"You're dating multiple woman then you also have Naruko." Said Iruka.

"First off Naruko I made for three reasons. One as a joke to play on the hyuuga clan and don't say that wasn't funny, two I made it to knock out perverts which is why it worked on all of you guys, and last I grew up with a bunch of perverts." Said Naruto. "Even if I was I wouldn't be as bad as the old man. I mean he used to use the crystal ball to spy on woman in the hot springs. How do you think Jiraiya got Tsunade in one of his book and you three can thank me from keeping you out of the books?" Said Naruto pointing to Anko, Ayame and Yugao.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Asked Ayame.

"I told the old man if I saw any of you three in his crystal ball or found any more notes on you three I would tell bushy brows sensei that he was acting un-youthful and also I would use Naruko at an anti-perverts meeting and tell them the hokage made me do it." Said Naruto trying not to blush.

"Damn it kid I could have had gold." Said Jiraiya.

"Wait Naruto what do you mean I'm in one of his books?" Asked Tsunade. Naruto for his part pulled out the book and threw it to her. She opened it and after a few pages got pissed. "Jiraiya when we get back we're going to have a long talk." She said making Jiraiya gulp.

"Thank you Naruto for keeping us out of those books." Said Yugao well Ayame and Anko nodded.

"Naruto I've been thinking about it and when can you do it?" Asked Anko.

"Anytime but what are you going to do?" Asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Anko.

"Well the council already hates you along with the village and you show up looking like use you'll be used as a breeding factory or executed." Said Naruto.

"I didn't think of that so my choses are to be free of Orochimaru and be a breeding factory or getting executed, or have this damn curse mark and still be hated." Said Anko disappointed.

"Well option three is since you'll be a fox hanyo and 17 you can just go to school with us and you will be fine." Said Moka trying to make Anko feel better for some reason.

"Yeah I would love to have another one to help these two with their pranks." Said H.M.

"You would want another person to help those two?" Asked Iruka questioning the man's sanity.

"Yeah they make this job fun." Said H.M.

"Plus I know the secret to paperwork." Said Naruto.

"Really tell us." Said the teachers, H.M and the three kage.

"Duh shadow clones." Said Shizune.

"Correct Shizune, you see you get all the clones memories when you dispel them." Said Naruto.

"Teach us." Said Mei, Gaara, H.M and Shizuka.

Naruto got a wicked grin. "I got a plan do you three want to piss off the councils." Asked Naruto. The three kage got evil grins and nodded their heads.

"Good then it's quite simple Tsunade gives you guy Shadow clone jutsu, Gaara gives you two wind style: wind sword jutsu and Mei gives you two water style: water imprisonment jutsu." Said Naruto

"So we each get a fair trade but it will piss off the councils that we gave away secrets. That's brilliant Naruto." Said Mei.

Shizuka then walked up to Naruto and started rubbing her face against his. She then made a cute face and asked "Will you please show us how to do it Naruto I would be very grateful."

"Of course Shizuka I will teach you and the H.M." Said a flustered Naruto.

"Ok enough lovey-dovey shit, Naruto please remove this blasted seal so I can start a new life with you guys." Said Anko. Naruto nodded and walked up to her. He then bit her neck. She hissed in pain that went away as she passed out. She know had two purple ears on the top of her head, her eyes were still brown but had black slits, she know looked 17, she went 5'5 to 5'7 and her breast size was the same as Shizune but the most noticeable feature was a royal purple tail swaying back and forth.

"I'll go put her in Shizune's bed." Said Naruto as he picked up Anko and put her in Shizune's bed.

"Well it's getting late we should get going." Said Tsunade.

"Yeah it was great seeing all off you again." Said Naruto.

"Yes be careful Naruto ok." Said Ayame giving Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I agree and take care of Anko for me." Said Yugao also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After everybody else said their good bye and left Naruto and the girls were left alone. "Thanks this was probably the best birthday I've ever had." Said Naruto.

"No problem you deserve it." Said Shizune.

"Yeah plus your friends are really cool and didn't freak out when they found out we were monsters." Said Kurumu.

"Yeah we're ninja it really doesn't bother us." Said Naruto.

"So tomorrow we will have to talk to Anko tomorrow." Said Shizune.

"Yeah well I guess its bedtime." Said Naruto.

"Ok let's go Shizuka." Said Shizune.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Said Mizore.

"Yeah of course you can." He said motioned her to follow him into his bedroom. She nodded and followed Naruto into his bedroom. They sat on the bed together.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about well I want to have babies with you." Said Mizore not looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto was shocked that Mizore wanted to have his babies. Mizore took the silence as reject and went to leave but was stopped by Naruto's tail turning her around and then she felt his lips on hers. Now it was her turn to be shocked before she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. After a few moments Naruto pulled away and looked at her. "Okay Mizore but can we wait for a little while longer." He asked.

"That fine by me." She replied as she tackled him on the bed. They then entered another heated make out session.

They heard the door open and turned to see Shizune and Shizuka standing there with smiles on their faces. "Don't stop on are account." Said Shizune.

"Um we well you see." Said Mizore trying to come up with something.

"She just needed to talk about something and then we made out." Said Naruto. Shizune then got a wicked smirk then grabbed Shizuka and pulled her to the bed. She then grabbed Mizore and started Making out with her. She then let go and made out with Shizuka. Then let go of her and then grabbed Naruto and shoved her tongue down his throat. She took her tongue out of Naruto's throat.

"There now let's go to sleep." Said Shizune.

"Um what was that about Shizune?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you see I'm bi sexual and when I saw you kissing Mizore it made me hot. Plus Shizuka is cute and I wanted to do that for a while." Said Shizune.

"Really you think I'm cute." Said Shizuka. Naruto grabbed her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yes we both do so let's go to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day." He said. All three girls nodded and Mizore got up to walk to her bedroom when Shizune pulled her down to the bed.

"Oh no you're sleeping in here with us now." Said Shizune.

"She's right snow princess you're sleeping in here." Said Naruto.

"Um are you guys sure?" Asked Mizore. She didn't get an answer just two tails wrapping around her body curtsies of Naruto and Shizune. Mizore snuggled into the fur and fell asleep.

**Next morning**

Naruto woke up to find Shizune on his chest, Mizore on the left and Shizuka on the right. He used his tails as a blanket for the woman.

"Um so soft." Mumbled Mizore rubbing her hand over the fur. Then the door opened to revile Naomi and Kurumu. "Do you mind if we join you?" Asked Naomi. Naruto shook his head no and the two girls jumped in the bed with the others. Unfortunate the bed was a queen size bed so there was no room.

"Why don't we just get a two bedroom dorm and I will get California king. Then we can just share a room and I know Anko will share a room with us because of her being a fox hanyo." He said.

"Yeah most likely she will." Said Shizune.

"Morning Shizune." Said Naruto.

"Wow Naruto your tail is so soft." Said Kurumu.

"Actually that's my tail." Said Shizuka.

"Oh sorry sensei." Said Kurumu.

"Its fine and I think you are right Naruto, you should get a California king." Said Shizuka.

"Well let's get up so I could make breakfast." Said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto." Replied the girls as they all got up and started their morning rituals.

Naomi walked back into the room that she shared with Moka to see said girl looking at her.

"Naomi can I ask you a question." Asked Moka.

"Of course." Replied Naomi.

"I don't know why but ever since we first met Naruto and he saved you I've been having these weird feelings. I have like butterflies in my stomach. When I heard about his past I wanted to kill all those bastards. So my question is why." Asked Moka.

"Because silly you feel the same we do. You're in love with him." Said Naomi.

"Really so this is what love feels like." She said.

"Yep." Said Naomi.

"So what the fuck do I do then?" Said Moka.

"Tell him how you feel." Replied Naomi.

"You know I'm not fucking well with words." Said Moka.

"Then show him." Said Naomi.

"I think I will take your advice." Said Moka.

** Anko P.O.V**

I had just gotten up from my sleep and realized I wasn't at her apartment. "Where am I?" Until last night's memories hit me. "That's right I'm at a school for monsters and Naruto got rid of my curse mark." She said. Then because of her advanced senses she smelt bacon being cook. 'Yum bacon must eat bacon.' She thought. She then got out of bed and out of the room and walked into the kitchen to see a plate full of bacon, sausage and eggs.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hey Anko I didn't know if you were hungry or not so I made you a plate just in case." Said Naruto.

"I'm starving pass the hot sauce." She replied. Naruto nodded and gave her the hot sauce. Anko then poured hot sauce on everything and ate like there was no tomorrow.

The others walk out to see Naruto, Shizune and Anko eating like crazy.

"It must be a hanyo thing." Said Kurumu.

"I agree." Said Moka.

"I think it makes them look cute." Said Naomi.

"I agree with Naomi meow." Said Shizuka.

"Hey we all have food that we get excited about food. For us it's meat, for the vampires it's blood, for Shizuka its fish, for Kurumu its chocolate and for Mizore it's suckers." Said Shizune.

"Yeah tonight we're have fish for dinner." Said Naruto. Shizuka heard fish and tackled Naruto to the ground and straddled his waist. "What kind of fish are we having?" She asked.

"Red snapper." He replied.

"I love red snapper meow." Said Shizuka wagging her tail with a dreamy look on her face.

"Great um can you get up now." Said Naruto.

"Only if you give me a kiss." She replied leaning down. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and let him up.

'Okay Moka it's now or never.' Thought Moka as she walked up to Naruto. She bit his neck drinking some blood, then she slapped him across the face and then cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto for his part was shocked. 'First she bites me which is normal, then she slaps me and now she is making out with me.

When they parted Naruto looked at Moka and said "That was amazing but why did you slap me."

"Oh that was for making me feel this way and for that perverted jutsu you used against Gin." Said Moka. Then Anko walked up to him and cut his cheek. She then started licking the blood off his cheek.

"Your blood is still delicious as ever Naruto. I wonder what else on you tastes good." Said Anko with a perverted smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you." Said Naruto. Anko nodded and sat back down.

"Hey Naruto, you never explained the shape shifting aspect of being a fox hanyo." Said Shizune.

"Oh right. It's like the henge but it's not an illusion. I will show you what I mean." Said Naruto. He then created one shadow clone. The shadow clone henged into Shizuka well Naruto shape shifted into Shizuka.

"Do I really look like that?" Said Shizuka.

"Yeah know touch both of us." Said one of the Shizukas. They all nodded and realized that their hand went thru the one. They then touched the other one. "Your breasts are real." Said Naomi.

"Yes that's what shape shifting is. You change your molecule structure along with your D.N.A to match the person. Oh it gets easier the more you use it. Now one more thing how many tails do you two have." Asked Naruto.

"What do you mean we only have one tail Naruto?" Said Shizune.

"Focus your Yokai." He replied.

They shrugged their shoulders and did so. Then after a couple a second later both had 5 tails swaying. "Wow I have 5 tails." Said Anko.

"You guys with training will be the third strongest in this school after me and H.M." Explained Naruto.

"Damn when do we start training." Asked Anko.

"Tomorrow after school. We will train in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu." Said Naruto making the girls nod.

"Do you guys mind if I join you." Said Shizuka.

"No the more the merrier." Said Naruto.

"Yeah the rest of you can come to." Said Shizune.

"Cool." Said Kurumu.

"Do you guys think we could learn ninjutsu?" Asked Naomi wanting to learn how to do the things they do.

"Well normally no but because you guys have Yokai you probably can." Said Naruto.

The rest of the night was spent talking about the theories behind Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijustu.

**End of the first semester**

Things have been somewhat hectic for Naruto and the gang. First when they were training they found out Kurumu exceled at genjutsu but sucked at ninjutsu so she chose to stick with genjutsu. Moka and Naomi found they excelled at taijutsu but not that good in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Last Shizuka and Mizore found they were good all around. Shizuka also loved the shadow clone jutsu creating three to grade homework well she relaxes.

All the kids help Kurumu with her studies. She and Mizore were know near the top of the class. Naruto, Anko and Shizune have also been pranking different students and teachers. Such pranks involved switching the medical herbs with poison ivy in health class, greasing the floors in gym class and watching the students fall on their faces, putting explosive paint tags in the halls so when class got out everyone turned neon orange and pink. They had just finished the hardest test so far.

Now they were waiting for the test results. "Wow Moka and Naomi were tied for 13." Said Kurumu.

"Hey look your 14 and I'm 15." Said Mizore.

"Good for you guys." Said Anko.

"Hey where are you two?" Asked Kurumu.

"They're second and third." Replied Moka in her usual tone.

"So who was first?" Asked Mizore.

"Yukari Sendo." Said Naruto.

"Oh the witch." Said Naomi.

**With Yukari**

Yukari (Looks the same as canon) was walking through the halls ignoring the usual glares that she got. When she turned the corner and ran into someone. "Hey watch we're you're going idiot." She said.

"What was that bitch." Said a voice.

"Oh class president I didn't know it was you." Said Yukari somewhat backing away.

"Well it doesn't matter let's teach her a lesson what do you say boys?" Asked the class president.

"Yeah lets." Replied the other two.

"No leave me alone." She screamed.

The three boys laughed. "No one will help you witch." Said the class president. He then raised his hand to hit her when someone grabbed his hand.

"Hey ass hole pick on someone your own size." Said a voice.

The Class president turned his head to see Naruto holding his arm.

"This doesn't concern you leave now." He said.

"Yeah it does you see Anko and I don't like it when someone picks on others for being different." Said Naruto before picking up the class president and throwing him back.

The president got up to see Naruto, Anko, Mizore, Moka, Naomi and Kurumu standing there.

"Are you going to leave or do we have to force you." Said Moka.

"Will leave but you can't protector her forever." He said as the three ran away.

"Are you ok?" Asked Naomi.

"Yes I'll be fine thank you. You are so beautiful, smart and I love you." Said the witch as she hugged Naomi. She then let go and glared at Naruto. "Thank you for helping me but I have to ask you to stay away from her." Said Yukari.

"Um why." Asked Naruto.

"Because I love her and you are getting in the way of that." She said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Plus do you even know what love is?" He replied before kicking himself. She didn't say anything and started crying before running away. "Damn it. You don't need to say anything I'll go after her." Said Naruto seeing as Naomi was going to say something. Naruto then took off running following Yukari's scent.

Naruto found Yukari surrounded by the class president and his friends. 'Here we go again.' He thought. Naruto then appeared in front of Yukari. "Dick heads didn't I tell you to leave her alone." He said.

The three students fell to the ground and behind them was a man. He was 6'7 and was built, he had knight's armor and a giant sword on his back. "Hello again Uzumaki." Said the man.

"Goren last time I saw you, I drop a building on your ass." Said Naruto.

"Well I'm here to kill you. This time it will end differently." Said Goren.

"Yukari do me a favor and take care of the girls for me and I'm sorry for what I said. Plus I know what you're going through. I was a pariah of my village too. Now get the hell out of here and don't look back." Said Naruto as he summoned his sword. Yukari got up and ran as fast as she could towards the school.

"Let's end what we started in Rome." Said Goren pulling out his sword.

Naruto said nothing and charged him head on. The two swords clashed several times before they separated. Goren than ran at Naruto again but this time Naruto dodged the blade and then he kicked Goren in his ribs. Goren stepped back. Naruto looked down at his foot and realized it was broken. 'Damn that armor is really strong.' Thought Naruto.

Goren smiled and saw Naruto looking at his foot. He then picked up speed and kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto cringed and flew into a couple of trees before he got back up. Naruto let out three tails of power. He then disappeared from sight and punch Goren in the chest denting the armor and making Goren take a couple of steps back. "Damn that was a hard it but I guess you have slowed down over the years." Replied Goren.

"Hey at least in not wearing armor." Replied Naruto. The two then charged again their swords clashing and the occasional dodging. Both parties landing several hard hits. When the two separated they were both bruised and beaten. Naruto had a deep cut on his right arm, three cracked ribs and a minor concussion. Goren had a cracked right arm, bruised ribs, a minor concussion and a slash on his chest.

"Let's end this Uzumaki." Said Goren before his body change into a 10 foot tall clay golem.

"Fine then." Said Naruto growing two more tails bringing the total to six, his face was then surrounded by a fox like skull and bones surrounding his body his skin was now red with demonic chakra. (**Like the six tails transformation but the tails have fur and he has more bones protecting him.)**

Naruto charged the golem head on and threw a punch at its head only for the golem to grab his hand. Naruto wrapped his tails around the golem's legs and pulled tripping the golem onto the ground creating a crater. Naruto jumped back and waited for the golem to get back up.

**With the others**

Anko, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Naomi were standing by the lockers waiting for Naruto to return. "What is taking him so long?" Asked Kurumu.

"Well maybe he's giving that witch a lesson in love." Said Anko.

"Who's giving a lesson in love to a witch?" Asked a voice.

The five girls turned to see Shizune, Shizuka and Gin standing there. "Oh Naruto said something that hurt Yukari's feeling so he went to apologize but that was a while ago." Said Naomi.

"Look Naruto is strong enough to take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine." Said Shizune. Before they saw Yukari running into Naomi and tackling her on the ground.

"Yukari what's wrong and where is Naruto?" Asked Naomi.

"I w-was attacked by the s-student class president. N-Naruto stepped in t-the middle and p-protected me. T-then the three fell over and a man was standing behind them. I t-think his name was Gor something I d-didn't get the full name. Naruto t-told me to run and don't look back a-and that's w-what happened." She said in-between sobs.

"Yukari listen to me. Can you please take us to Naruto?" Asked Naomi.

"But I'm s-scared." She replied.

"Please I know you're scared but it would be a huge favor to me." Said Naomi.

"O-okay." She replied as she got up and led them towards Naruto.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was starting to wonder if Goren was dead. 'This is far from over.' Thought Naruto. He was then punched in the face by a clay fist knocking him back a few feet. Goren got out of the crater and charged Naruto. Naruto ran at Goren and slid under Goren and then kicked Goren in the back sending him into the ground. Then out of the ground came a clay spike and Naruto jumped back trying to avoid the spike.

Goren then got up and charged Naruto head on again. Naruto used his tail to pull himself out of the way. He then made a rasegan and charged the golem. Naruto slammed it into the golems arm making it rip into pieces. 'Take that you bastard.' Thought Naruto until he herd Goren laugh.

"I'm made of clay fool. My body can rebuild its self, foolish fox I hope you have a plan or your dead." Said Goren. Naruto let out a roar that sent Goren flying back. Naruto then started concentrating his chakra into a black ball before shrinking it down and swallowing it. Goren's eye's widened in fear. Goren then made a clay wall to try and protect him.

This was the scene the others arrived at. "So that's Naruto's true form." Said Kurumu.

"No that's his second form. He still has one more but a 50 foot fox would destroy most of the school." Said Shizune.

Naruto opened up his mouth and said "Tailed beast bomb." The black ball fired and destroyed everything in its path. It hit the wall and exploded sending a shockwave that blew everyone off their feet. Once the smoke was gone they saw a giant crater where the ball explode. Naruto grabbed his blade with his tail and limped towards Goren. Goren was trying to get up but his body was destroyed. He then saw Naruto limping towards him.

"I guess I die here." Said Goren before Naruto used his sword and dropped it on Goren's neck chopping it off. Naruto tails retracted down to one and he turned back to normal. He then collapsed from exhaustion and injuries.

"Naruto!" Screamed out Shizune as she ran towards him with the others. She got to him and activated the mystic palm technique. "He has 4 cracked ribs, a major concussion, a broken foot, third degree burns covering his body and is suffering from chakra exhaustion." Said Shizune in a doctor's voice. Gin walked up to Naruto and picked him up.

"I'll bring him to the nurse's office." Said Gin before carrying Naruto to the nurse's office.

**Three days later**

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office. His burns and concussion was gone. 'Hopefully that ass holes dead.' Naruto thought. The school nurse walked in and looked at Naruto.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Like the time I had a drinking contest with those Russians in Tokyo and woke up naked and sleeping in the back of a stolen police car." Said Naruto.

"Sounds like a good time." Said the nurse.

"I couldn't tell you I don't remember anything. So can I leave or do I have to stay here?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you can but with your bad foot you are going to need crutches for a while." She said. Naruto nodded and she handed him the crutches. He then limped back to the dorms. When he walked in he noticed the others must be asleep. So he limped over to the couch and turned on the TV. He was watching the original Godzilla movie. Shizuka walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and blinked.

She then ran up to Naruto and tackled him. "Naruto your back already. I missed you meow." She said forgetting her lack of clothing.

"I missed you too kitty." He said petting her on the head making her snuggle into his chest and purring. "Um do you want to go put on some clothes and we can continue this once you're dressed." He said.

"I don't mind and I'm comfortable. Plus well I really am falling hard for you. You're everything I've ever wanted in a guy. You treat women with respect, you hate perverts, I can talk to about anything and you don't judge me or make fun of my tail, and you cook really good fish meow." Said Shizuka.

"Well how about tonight we go on a date." Said Naruto.

"Yes of course I want to go on a date with you tonight meow." Said Shizuka.

"Great." Said Naruto as he felt Shizuka snuggle deeper into his chest. Shizune and Anko walked out to see Shizuka and Naruto laying on the couch.

"Naruto your back." Said Anko walking to the couch and sat down along with Shizune.

"Yeah I'm fine just a couple of cracked ribs and a broken foot I'll be fine." He replied.

"Ok so why is she wearing a towel and laying on you well you are petting her?" Asked Anko.

"Because he's comfortable and I missed him." Said Shizuka.

"I just wanted to pet her." He said.

"Ok but take it easy the next couple of days doctors' orders." Said Shizune. Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto you're ok." Said Naomi as Moka, Kurumu and her walked into the room.

"Yep I'm good just a little sore." Said Naruto.

"So can the rest of us lay on you with just towels on?" Asked Kurumu.

"Don't be such a pervert Kurumu." Said Naomi.

"Hey it's a fair question." She replied.

"She's right you know." Said Moka.

"Moka you too." Said Naomi.

"Hey you are my nice polite and non-perverted side. I'm the stoic bitch who's a pervert." Said Moka.

"Um okay." Said Naomi. They then heard a knock on the door. Shizune opened up the door to reveal Yukari.

"Hi little one what do you want?" Asked Shizune.

Yukari looked at Shizune and said "Well I went to see Naruto at the nurse's offices and she told me he went home so I came to talk to him."

"Okay then please come in." Said Shizune leading the young witch in to the dorm.

"Hello Naruto I came to say I'm sorry about a couple days ago." Said Yukari.

"Whatever I'm sorry to now let's forget about it and also if you ever need help or just want to talk throw this and all be there in a flash." He said handing her three prong kunai.

"What's with the seal on the Kunai?" She asked.

"Oh it allows me to open a portal to through the space time and allows me to appear anywhere that seal is." Explained Naruto.

"When did you master the hiraishin no jutsu?" Asked Anko.

"About three months ago." Replied Naruto.

"So how come we don't get one." Said Kurumu.

"Because I put the seals on your bodies." Said Naruto. They all looked down and saw he was right.

"When the hell did you do that." Said Anko.

"I really don't remember." Said Naruto.

"Wow are you good with seals?" Asked Yukari.

"Yeah being the Nine tails and having a seal master for a teacher even I it was for a short time made me great with seals." Said Naruto.

"Um can I ask you a big favor?" Asked Yukari.

"Sure." He replied.

"Can you please teach me seals pretty please?" Said Yukari using puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I will teach now please turn off the eyes." Said Naruto. Yukari nodded and stopped using her eyes. "Ok Shizuka get up so we can get ready for tonight." Said Naruto.

"Ok but just because I need to get ready." She said before grabbing Shizune and Anko pulling them into the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Said Mizore.

"Shizuka and I are going on a date tonight." Said Naruto.

"Oh that explains it." Said Kurumu.

"Wait I thought you were dating Naomi and her magnificent breasts." Said Yukari as she grabbed Naomi's breasts making said girl eep.

"I am. Besides you I'm dating everyone in this dorm." He said.

"Well that's great that means we can all date because well Naruto I love you too." Said the witch before she hugged Naruto.

'Okay this is really weird but hopefully it's just a crush and she will grow out of this.' He thought. "Well we'll see." Said Naruto.

"Yay I can't wait." Said Yukari.

Naruto stood up and said "Well I have to go get ready for my date. Damn my body is sore."

"Are you okay Naruto?" Asked Naomi.

"Yeah just sore is all." Said Naruto as he grabbed his crutches and went off to his room.

"What does he look like without his shirt on?" Asked Yukari.

"A god." Said the girl with a dreamy look.

"Really tell me more." Said Yukari. The girls shrugged and they started telling her about Naruto.

**With Shizuka**

"Okay can you girls help me get ready for my date?" Said Shizuka.

"Of course we will." Said Shizune as Anko nodded.

"Now for the dress." Said Anko rummaging through the closet looking for a dress.

"I will help with the hair and makeup." Said Shizune.

"Thank you so much meow." Said Shizuka with a smile.

"Oh no problem at all." Said Shizune as they help Shizuka get ready for her date.

**Three hours later**

Naruto came limping out of his room at 7:35 and looked at the girls before taking a seat next to Mizore. "Why where you guys still sleeping at 4 when I came home?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I had nothing better to do." Said Kurumu.

"Either did us." Said Moka and Naomi.

"I wasn't sleeping just day dreaming." Said Mizore.

"About?" Asked Naruto.

Mizore blushed a deep red before leaning over and told him about her day dream making him turn a bright red and a little blood dripping out of his nose. "I think you are hanging out with Anko to much." Said Naruto.

"Maybe or Maybe I should hang out with her some more." Said Mizore. Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed his head. "You missed." She said before pulling Naruto into a heated make out session. She pulled back and whispered "That dream really made me hot."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a sucker. "Here you go. Something to try and calm your heat." He said. She smiled and unwrapped the sucker and started licking and sucking it sensuously.

"Thank you Naruto." She said with a smile seeing Naruto not looking away.

"No problem." Said Naruto in a trance.

"I think Mizore won most perverted girl in the dorm." Said Moka.

"I don't know Shizune or Anko could come and take it away from her." Said Kurumu.

"Are Shizuka and I the only none perverts here." Said Naomi.

"Maybe, maybe not but none of us are as bad as Mizore, Anko or Shizune." Said Moka well the other nodded.

"So what are we going to do till school starts back up?" Asked Yukari.

"I don't know we'll find out later." Said Moka. The door opened to reveal Shizune and Anko.

"What we're you guys talking about?" Asked Anko.

"What we are going to do until school starts and who is the biggest pervert in the dorm." Said Naomi.

"Who one that title." Asked Shizune.

"Three way tie between Mizore and you two." Said Kurumu.

"How sweet." Said Anko as her and Shizune sat down.

The door opened again to reveal Shizuka. She was wearing a green strapless dress that show some cleavage and went down to her knees, it fit her body nicely, she had on black high heels, her hair was the same as usual, and she had black eye shadow and red lipstick. "How do I look?" Asked Shizuka.

"Amazing." Said the girls.

"Like a goddess." was Naruto's reply as he grabbed his crutches and walked up to her. "Well shall we go?" He asked. Shizuka just nodded and the two walk out of the dorm.

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Asked Shizune.

"I do." Replied Yukari. So Shizune put in a movie and started it.

**With Naruto and Shizuka**

The two were walking well limping in Naruto's case. "Naruto not that I don't mind but we could have waited until you were heathery." Said Shizuka a little concerned about Naruto.

"I'm fine a little sore but I'll be fine. Plus your beauty is keeping my mind off the pain." Said Naruto making her bluish at the compliment.

"So what are we going to do to tonight?" Asked Shizuka.

"Follow me and find out." Said Naruto as they walked into school. The two then walked into her class room and sat at opposites of her desk. Naruto then threw a scroll out popped candles two plates and a bottle of wine. "So how do you like this surprise?" Asked Naruto.

"I love it meow." Said Shizuka. Naruto smiled and opened up the lids on the tray to revile backed cod with fried rice and steamed garden vegetables. "Naruto how did you know about this dish?" Asked Shizuka.

"I've been planning this for months. I called your mom and asked her what your favorite dish was. She told me how your grandmother made you this before she passed away." He said.

"Naruto this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me meow." Said Shizuka.

"Well the information did come with a price." Said Naruto.

"What was the price?" Asked Shizuka.

"I had to promise her that if we do get married then we have to give her plenty of grandkids to spoil." Said Naruto.

"That's understandable but let's forget this topic for now and get back to this delicious food." Said Shizuka silently cursing her mother for making Naruto promise that they would have kids not that she didn't want any. After they were done eating Naruto pulled out two pieces of Boston cream pie. The two were having a wonderful talk about different things. Naruto found out Shizuka used to be a cheerleader and was wondering if she still had the outfit.

"So Shizuka I was wondering what your dream is?" Asked Naruto.

"Well my dream is to be a wonderful mother and having a big family." She said.

"That's a greet dream but part of your dream has already happed." Said Naruto.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes you already have a big family include Anko, Moka, Naomi, Mizore, Shizune and me. Plus with how much you help us with are problems I know you will make a great mother and a wonderful wife someday." Said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." Said Shizuka as she kissed him.

"Well we better get back to the dorm." Said Naruto. Shizuka nodded and the two walked into the dorm to see everyone beside Anko, Mizore and Shizune sleeping. "I see you guys had an eventful night." Said Naruto.

"Not as eventful as you two judging by the lipstick on your face Naruto." Said Anko.

"Are you jealous that you didn't get to kiss him?" Asked Shizuka.

"Maybe." Said Anko as she stood up with Mizore and Shizune. Then the three girls each got a kiss from Naruto.

"Well let's go to bed." Said Shizuka.

"What about them?" Asked Naruto. Looking at the others.

"Leave them sleep." Replied Shizune as they all went to sleep.

**In the Leaf village**

"Iruka you can go home now." Said Tsunade.

"Okay Hokage." Said Iruka. Just when he was about to leave they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shouted Tsunade. The door opened to revealed two cloaked woman.

"Hello Tsunade we need to talk." Said one of the women as the two took of their cloaks.

The first one had long fiery red hair going down her back, blue eyes, she was wearing a black cloak, and underneath it was a green shirt and blue jeans. The second one had brown hair and had brown eyes, she had purple marks on her cheeks, she also had a black cloak, and underneath hers was a red short sleeve shirt and black pants.

"It can't be Kushina and Rin you were both dead." Said Tsunade.

"No we weren't it's a long explanation but first where is he." Said Kushina.

"Um who are you talking about?" Asked Tsunade.

"You know who were talking about." Said Rin.

"Naruto am I right." Said Tsunade.

"Yes. First my asshole of a husband takes him and puts the damn nine tails in his gut. Then the council told me he was dead so I ran away and ran into Rin. Then I found out I was lied too so where the fuck is my son." Said Kushina.

"He was banished." Said Tsunade.

"Why was he fucking banished." Said Rin.

"For a stupid reason but I know where he is. He is in another world." Said Tsunade.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Kushina.

"Well he is going to a school for monsters." Said Tsunade.

"A school for monsters why would he go to a school full of monsters?" Asked Rin.

"I'll let him explain." Said Tsunade.

**I'll explain what happened in Rome next chapter. The person who normally reads and rewrites if they don't like something is swamped so he told me just to send this chapter and he'll look at it this weekend.**


End file.
